Einsam, obwohl Dich jemand liebt
by Believe78
Summary: VIB 12 Jahre nach dem Finale....was ist aus Lisa und den anderen geworden?
1. Chapter 1

**Einsam, obwohl Dich jemand liebt**

Alexander wachte an diesem Herbstmorgen früher als sonst auf. Er griff neben sich. Die Seite neben ihm war wieder einmal leer. Er stand auf, griff nach seinem Bademantel und ging hinunter in die Küche. Lisa saß, bereits fertig angezogen, am Fenster und sah hinaus in den Regen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank holte und sich Kaffee eingoss. _Unseren 10. Hochzeitstag hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt._ Alex seufzte leise. Er ging auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen, Schatz!" Lisa fuhr beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen und sah ihn verschreckt an. „Guten Morgen." Die Gefühlsregung hatte nicht lange gedauert. Wo er gerade noch ein Erschrecken in Ihren azurblauen Augen gesehen hatte, machte sich wieder diese unendliche Traurigkeit breit, die ihn Anfangs fasziniert hatte und von der er gehofft hatte, sie komplett daraus vertreiben zu können. Doch über die Jahre war sie immer dominanter geworden und wenn er ehrlich war, machte ihm das Angst.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentresen und trank langsam seinen Kaffee. Draußen rauschte der Regen. Das und das Ticken der Uhr waren die einzigen Geräusche. Er hatte dieses Haus nie haben wollen, aber Lisa hatte sich bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub auf Sylt in das alte Gemäuer verliebt. Ihm war es viel zu dunkel. Selbst bei strahlendem Sonnenschein musste man die Lichter anmachen, da die großen, dichten Bäume, auf dem Grundstück, jeden Sonnenstrahl aussperrten. Lisa stand auf, stellte ihre Tasse in die Spüle und wollte den Raum verlassen. „Wo gehst Du hin?" Alex Stimme klang vorwurfsvoller als beabsichtigt. Lisa blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihn an. „Ich geh spazieren." Sie drehte sich um und lief hinaus. Alex ging ihr hinterher. Sie war schon dabei, die Gummistiefel anzuziehen. „Aber es regnet in Strömen. Ich hatte gedacht,….." er brach ab. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Der Blick traf ihn direkt ins Herz. _Es ist ihr egal, alles ist ihr egal. Sogar unser Hochzeitstag._  
„Nichts, geh nur!" er lief an ihr vorbei, als sie den Regenmantel anzog. Langsam ging er die Treppe nach oben. Nachdem die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war, hörte er wieder nur das Rauschen des Regens und das Ticken der Uhr.

Januar 2008 JFK-Airport New York City, USA

Alexander stand am Gate und wartete darauf, dass sein Flug endlich bereit zum boarden war. Drei Wochen New York lagen hinter ihm und er freute sich wieder auf zuhause, auf Berlin. Endlich wurde über Lautsprecher durchgesagt, dass die Businessclass nun das Flugzeug besteigen konnte. Er griff nach seiner Aktentasche, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Schleuse. „Können sie nicht aufpassen?" er war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Seine Aktentasche lag geöffnet auf dem Boden und einige Papiere waren heraus gefallen. „Oh, das tut mir entsetzlich leid!" die junge Frau, die mit ihm zusammengestoßen war, bückte sich und sammelte alle Blätter wieder ein. Sie war rot angelaufen, als sie ihm seine Tasche wieder in die Hand gab. „Nicht so schlimm, ist ja nichts passiert!" Alexander sah sie fasziniert an. _Diese blauen Augen._ „Fliegen sie auch nach Berlin?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Von Leonberg, Alexander von Leonberg." Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin. Die junge Frau ergriff sie zögerlich. „Elisabeth Plenske. Ja, ich fliege auch nach Berlin." Langsam gewann sie ihre Sicherheit zurück. „Aber dazu sollten wir langsam einsteigen." Sie löste ihre Hand aus seiner und Alexander wurde bewusst, dass er sie viel zu lange gehalten hatte. „Ähm! Ja!" er räusperte sich und folgte Lisa in die Maschine.

Ohne Lisa zu fragen, tauschte er mit ihrer Sitznachbarin den Platz. Anfangs war Lisa sehr ruhig und Alex bestritt den größten Teil der Unterhaltung. Erst nach und nach, erfuhr er, dass sie ebenfalls in Berlin wohnte und die Chefin von Kerima Moda war. Für Alex verging der Flug nach Berlin viel zu schnell. Er hätte ewig neben Lisa sitzen bleiben können. Er hoffte, dass es ihr genauso ging. Als sie sich schon im Landeanflug auf Tegel befanden, holte er aus seiner Aktentasche eine Visitenkarte hervor. „Ich würde mich freuen, Sie wieder zu sehen, Frau Plenske!" er gab ihr die Karte. „Bitte rufen Sie mich an!" Lisa nahm die Karte, steckte sie in ihre Handtasche und lächelte ihn an. Nachdem die Maschine gelandet war und alle nach draußen drängten, verlor Alexander sie aus den Augen. Er ging sogar extra noch eine Runde durch die Halle, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Auch auf dem Weg zu den Taxis, sah er sie nicht wieder. _Sie ist sicher abgeholt worden._ Alexander stieg in ein Taxi und ließ sich nach hause fahren.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen, ohne dass sich Lisa bei ihm gemeldet hätte. Alex musste jeden Tag an sie denken. Vor allem ihre Augen gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Warum blickten sie immer so traurig, fast schon melancholisch?  
Mitte Februar hielt Alex es nicht mehr aus. Er musste Lisa einfach wieder sehen. Er beschloss einfach bei Kerima vorbei zugehen. Lisa war überrascht ihn zu sehen, willigte aber ein, sich mit ihm zum Abendessen zu treffen.

In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten trafen sie sich immer regelmäßiger und Alex verliebte sich jedes Mal mehr in Lisa. Bei Lisa hatte er zwar nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich, wie er, Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hatte, aber er spürte, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl fühlte und gern mit ihm Zeit verbrachte. In dieser Zeit erfuhr Alex auch, dass Lisa das Abenteuer Ehe schon einmal hinter sich hatte. Er wusste nur, dass die Ehe mit David Seidel nur einige Wochen gehalten hatte und unter recht wirren Umständen zustande gekommen war. Mehr wollte Lisa ihm darüber nicht erzählen. Aber die Vergangenheit interessierte Alex sowieso nicht. Für ihn gab es nur noch die Zukunft, seine Zukunft mit Lisa.  
Im Juli nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte Lisa, ob sie seine Frau werden wolle. Und zu seiner größten Freude sagte sie Ja. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als Lisa am 01.09.2008 seine Frau wurde. Es war der schönste Tag seines Lebens und auch die Tatsache, dass Lisa seinen Nachnamen nicht annehmen wollte, konnte ihn nicht trüben.

Alex seufzte tief. Er stand am Kamin im Wohnzimmer und hielt ihr Hochzeitsbild in den Händen. Er betrachtete sich selbst auf dem Bild. _Wie glücklich ich damals war! Die Zukunft lag, in meinen Träumen, in den schillernsten Farben vor uns. Ich wollte eine ganze Herde Kinder. Warum konntest Du nicht meine Träume teilen, Lisa? _


	2. Chapter 2

Während Alex über ihre Beziehung nachdachte, lief Lisa am Strand durch den Regen. Der Himmel hatte seine Schleusen geöffnet, doch sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie schon klatschnass war. Es war weniger der Drang sich zu bewegen gewesen, der sie aus dem Haus hatte fliehen lassen. Sie wollte allein sein. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger, wie es ihr in den vergangenen Jahren meistens gelungen war, für Alex die Fassade aufrechterhalten.

Sie dachte an die ersten Jahre ihre Ehe. Sie waren jedes Jahr zu ihrem Hochzeitstag in Urlaub gefahren; Rom, Paris, London. Jedes Jahr eine andere Stadt. Dieses Mal hatte Alex nach New York gewollt, dorthin wo sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Doch Lisa hatte ihn überreden können, einfach für ein verlängertes Wochenende nach Sylt zu fahren. Sie liebte dieses Haus und verbrachte soviel Zeit dort, wie möglich. Meistens ohne Alex. Ungefähr ein Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit hatte sie sich komplett bei Kerima zurückgezogen. Nicht weil ihr die Arbeit keinen Spaß gemacht hatte, sondern weil sie es nicht mehr ertrug ständig ihre Vergangenheit vor Augen zu haben. Die Vergangenheit, die sie so sehr schmerzte und vor der sie nicht davonlaufen konnte. Ihre Ehe mit David hatte nur wenige Wochen gehalten, da Lisa eigentlich ab dem ersten Tag klar war, dass sie ihn niemals hätte heiraten dürfen. Am Morgen nach der Hochzeit hatte sie sich gefühlt, als wäre sie aus einem Traum aufgewacht.

Aus einem Albtraum, indem sie Rokko vorm Altar hatte stehen lassen und David geheiratet hatte. _Rokko…._ Allein der Gedanke an ihn trieb ihr heute die Tränen in die Augen. Die heißen Tränen vermischten sich mit dem kalten Regen auf ihren Wangen. Heute vor 12 Jahren hatte sie ihm zum zweiten Mal das Herz gebrochen. Diese Schuld ließ sie bis heute nicht los. Sie ging abends mit ihr zu Bett und wachte morgens mit ihr auf. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann träumte sie nachts nicht immer und immer wieder von dem Moment, an dem sie ihm den Ring zurückgegeben hatte und in seinen Augen hatte sehen müssen, wie seine Welt in sich zusammenbrach. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie keine fünf Minuten später David geheiratet hatte und glücklich gewesen war. Das Glück hatte keine 24 Stunden gehalten. Es hatte keinen Tag gedauert und sie hatte die Schuld gespürt und das ganze Ausmaß ihres Handelns war ihr bewusst geworden. Sie hatte versucht Rokko zu erreichen, doch er hatte Berlin bereits verlassen. Niemand wusste wo er war. Hugo hatte behauptet, er wäre zum Meditieren nach Tibet gegangen, doch das glaubte Lisa keinen Moment lang. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn finden musste. Sie reichte die Scheidung von David ein und nach einem langen Gespräch, indem Lisa ihm versuchte alles zu erklären, stimmte er zu. David hatte ihre Erklärung akzeptiert, verstanden hatte sie wohl niemand, nicht einmal Lisa selbst. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, in dem Moment in dem sie den Schuss gehört hatte, ihr waren alle ihre Träume, die mit David zusammenhingen durch den Kopf geschwirrt. Und der Gedanke, dass diese Träume mit einem Wort, ihrem Ja zu Rokko, dahin gewesen wären, hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Wieder einmal, wie schon so oft in ihrem Leben, hatte ihr die Angst den Weg diktiert, doch diesmal hatte es kein Zurück gegeben. Sie hatte begonnen ihn zu suchen, war jedem noch so kleinen Hinweis nachgelaufen und dafür durch die halbe Welt gereist. Erst als ihr Max klar machte, dass Kerima sie brauchte, flog sie wieder nach Berlin zurück. Gefunden hatte sie Rokko nicht. Es schien, als wäre er ihr immer einen Schritt voraus. Auf dem Heimflug von der letzten Station ihrer Suche, New York, hatte sie dann Alex kennen gelernt. Er hatte ihr seine Karte gegeben, doch schon in dem Moment, als er sie darum bat, sich bei ihm zu melden, war ihr klar gewesen, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Sie hatte sich wieder voll in ihre Arbeit gestürzt. Für die anderen war sie wieder die Alte, die alles daran setzte Kerima, mal wieder erfolgreich vor einer feindlichen Übernahme zu retten. Doch eigentlich war es nur eine Flucht, eine Flucht vor sich selbst, ihrer leeren Wohnung und ihrer Schuld. Umso überraschter war sie, als Alex, Wochen nach ihrem Kennen lernen, plötzlich bei Kerima auftauchte. Er lud sie zum Essen ein und auch jetzt, Jahre später, wusste sie noch nicht, warum sie diese Einladung angenommen hatte. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Sie sah Alex immer häufiger. Sie merkte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Dieses Gefühl für ihn konnte sie nicht erwidern, doch sie fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. Ihr Herz gehörte immer noch einem anderen und heimlich suchte sie weiter nach ihm. Seit sie aus den USA zurück war, waren die Hinweise weniger geworden, doch eines morgens im Juli, fand sie schließlich wieder etwas über Rokko. Doch damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Er hatte sich verlobt. Es war wie ein Schock. Sie las die Meldung wieder und wieder und langsam machte sich die Erkenntnis in ihr breit. Er lebte sein Leben weiter. Sollte sie das auch? Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Lia wie im Nebel, nichts und niemand drang zu ihr durch. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um Rokko und dass er offenbar über sie hinweg war. Dieser Gedanke tat ihr unheimlich weh, aber löste auch etwas anderes in ihr aus. Sie wollte auch wieder glücklich sein. Und so hätte Alex Heiratsantrag zu keinem besseren Zeitpunkt kommen können. Lisa sah darin ein Zeichen, dass auch sie ihr Leben weiterleben musste. Sie liebte Alex nicht, aber dass sie ihm damit irgendwann einmal wehtun könnte, war Lisa damals nicht bewusst. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie lernen würde ihn zu lieben. Sie drängte auf eine schnelle Hochzeit und als ihr Alex das Datum, den 1. September, präsentierte, war sie kurz davor zu protestieren, aber sie sagte nichts. Alex hätte eine Erklärung gewollt und die konnte Lisa ihm nicht geben. Er sollte nie etwas von Rokko erfahren.

So wurde sie am 01.09.2008 Alexanders Frau. In Gedanken war sie den ganzen Tag über bei Rokko. Sie hatte nicht mehr weiter nach ihm gesucht. Nie wieder seit diesem Tag im Juli, als sie von seiner Verlobung gelesen hatte.

Sie arrangierte sich in ihrer Ehe und das erste Jahr war sie auch glücklich. Sie hatte Rokko in den hintersten Winkel ihres Herzens verbannt. Die erste Krise kam, als sie sich von Kerima zurückzog. Zuviel dort erinnerte sie an Rokko und das wollte sie nicht mehr. Alex nahm ihren Ausstieg aus der Firmenführung zum Anlass, das erste Mal das Thema Kinder anzusprechen. Er träumte von einer Großfamilie, doch bei Lisa löste diese Vorstellung nur Panik aus. Sie sah wieder ihren Traum von damals vor sich. Rokko hatte ihr gerade den Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie hatte sich mit einer Miniausgabe von Rokko auf dem Schoß gesehen. Sie versuchte krampfhaft sich dieses Bild mit Alex vorzustellen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Da wurde ihr das erste Mal klar, dass sie Alex nicht liebte und ihn niemals lieben würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Lisa sah in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Sie begann zu frieren und beschloss wieder nach hause zu gehen.

Als sie die Haustür aufschloss, sah sie Alex auf der Treppe sitzen. Er hatte auf sie gewartet.  
Er kam auf sie zu. „Lisa, wir müssen reden. Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag und Du rennst den ganzen Tag im Regen rum. Was ist los mit Dir?" er sah sie fragend an. Lisa war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie lange sie weg gewesen war, doch der Blick auf die Uhr im Flur sagte ihr, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab völlig die Zeit vergessen." Sie wollte an ihm vorbei die Treppe hinauf gehen, doch er hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Rede mit mir, Lisa. Bitte!" Sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um die Verzweiflung zu spüren, die er empfand. Sie machte sich von ihm los und ging weiter die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen sah sie sich nach ihm um. Er stand mit hängenden Armen da. Sein Blick tat ihr weh. „Warum?" es war kaum ein flüstern. Sie ließ ihn mit seiner Frage allein und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Als sie eine Stunde später wieder nach unten kam, war Alex weg. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel: _Liebe Lisa, ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Bitte werde dir darüber klar, ob Du unsere Ehe noch weiterführen willst. Ich liebe dich! Dein Alex_  
Das was sie schon seit Jahren fürchtete war eingetreten. Alex hielt die Situation nicht mehr aus. Lisa konnte ihn verstehen

Sie blieb auf Sylt. Am nächsten Tag schrieb sie Alex eine SMS, in der sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie nachdenken wolle und sich dann wieder bei ihm melden würde. Er reagierte nicht, aber damit hatte Lisa gerechnet. Sie ging viel spazieren, aber ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur im Kreis. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie Alex nicht weiter verletzen durfte. Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte so verzweifelt versucht, die Partnerin für Alex zu sein, die er verdient hatte. Doch ihre eigene, unverarbeitete Vergangenheit war ihr im Weg gestanden. Alex würde sie verlassen, sobald er sie Wahrheit wusste, da war sie sich sicher. Sie saß wieder am Strand, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Das schöne Wetter war zurückgekehrt und Lisa verbrachte die meiste Zeit draußen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?" Lisa fuhr herum. Sie sah in das Gesicht einer älteren Dame, die sie besorgt ansah. „Ja, danke!" „Ich gehe hier jeden Tag spazieren und sehe sie immer hier sitzen. Haben sie Kummer?" Die alte Dame lächelte. Lisa seufzte. „Wenn es nur Kummer wäre." „Kommen sie, ich lade sie auf einen Tee ein, da vorne ist ein nettes Café. Vielleicht wollen sie ja reden?" Zuerst wollte Lisa ablehnen, doch dann ging sie doch mit. Sie hatte die letzten Tage wie ein Einsiedler gelebt und die Gegenwart der alten Dame tat ihr gut. „Na, Kindchen. Das ist jetzt genau das richtige, oder?" Sie saßen beide vor ihren Teebechern und hatten bisher geschwiegen. „Oh, wo sind nur meine Manieren? Ich heiße Melitta Albrecht. Ich wohne hier auf der Insel, deswegen habe ich sie auch jeden Tag bei meinem Spaziergang gesehen. Sind sie auf Urlaub hier?" Lisa lächelte. „Wie man es nimmt. Ich bin Lisa, Lisa Plenske. Wir,…ich habe hier ein Ferienhaus. Aber in letzter Zeit bin ich sehr oft hier. Ich liebe diese Insel." Alex hatte es immer als Lisas Haus bezeichnet. Er hatte sich darin nie wohl gefühlt. „Oh, das kann ich verstehen. Ich lebe schon seit 20 Jahren hier. Zuerst mit meinem Mann, aber er ist seit 5 Jahren tot. Manchmal besucht mich einer meiner Enkel, wie jetzt gerade auch. Normalerweise lebt er in den Staaten und ist jetzt für ein paar Wochen bei mir." Melitta erzählte Lisa aus ihrem Leben und sie hörte gespannt zu.

„Ach, da rede ich und rede, dabei haben sie doch den Kummer. Wollen sie mir davon erzählen?" sie sah Lisa aufmunternd an. Lisa umklammerte ihren, mittlerweile, leeren Teebecher und begann leise zu sprechen. Sie erzählte Melitta alles. Wie sie bei Kerima angefangen hatte, ihre unglückliche Liebe zu David, ihr erster Beziehungsversuch zu Rokko, Davids Geständnis, seine Entführung und wie er sie von sich weggestoßen hatte. Als sie auf die erneute Beziehung zu Rokko zu sprechen kam, flossen die ersten Tränen. Doch Lisa sprach weiter. Melitta unterbrach sie nicht einmal und Lisa merkte, wie gut es ihr tat, sich das alles einmal von der Seele zu reden. „Und sie haben ihn nie wieder gesehen?" Lisa hatte gerade mit Alex Abreise geendet und trank einen Schluck Tee. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sein Blick, als ich ihm den Ring zurückgab, ist meine letzte Erinnerung an ihn." „Und was ist mit ihrem Mann?" Melitta legte Lisa ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Alex? Ich hätte ihn niemals heiraten dürfen. Nicht aus den Motiven, aus denen ich es getan habe. Ich fühlte mich sicher bei ihm, das tue ich noch. Aber Liebe war es nie. Ich wollte, dass mein Leben weitergeht. Und ich wollte nicht weiter alleine sein. Können sie das verstehen?" Wieder kullerten die Tränen und Melitta reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Ja, das kann ich, Lisa. Aber ich glaube, das schlimmste für sie war, dass sie auch mit Alex eigentlich allein waren. Obwohl sie geliebt wurden, waren sie einsam. Hab ich recht?" Lisa sah Melitta erstaunt an. „Ja! Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass das jemand verstehen kann. Danke, Melitta!" Lisa lächelte wieder.

„Was werden sie jetzt tun?" Lisa holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ich Alex die Wahrheit sagen muss. Ich darf ihn nicht länger quälen. Er hat für mich soviel aufgegeben. Seinen Traum von Kindern, den ich ihm nicht erfüllen wollte. Ich kann mir nicht noch mehr Schuld aufladen. Er hat vielleicht noch mal die Chance seine Wünsche zu erfüllen." Lisa spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Zuckerbecher. „Und was ist mit ihnen…ihren Träumen?" Lisa sah sie überrascht an. „Die habe ich schon lange begraben. Der Mann, den ich liebe, oder dessen Erinnerung ich liebe, ist irgendwo auf dieser Welt und hat hoffentlich sein Glück gefunden. Er denkt sicher nicht mehr an mich. Und wenn doch, dann nur als die Frau, die mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hat. Ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass ich ihm alles erklären könnte und er mir vielleicht verzeihen kann. Aber dazu müsste ich erstmal wissen wo er ist." Lisa sah zum Fenster hinaus. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel. „Versuchen sie doch ihn zu finden. Für eine Entschuldigung ist es nie zu spät." Melitta folgte Lisas Blick nach draußen. „Denken sie darüber nach." Sie lächelte Lisa aufmunternd zu. „Ich muss dann langsam gehen, bevor mein Enkel die Polizei informiert." „Oh, ich habe sie so lange aufgehalten. Das tut mir leid." Lisa schaute zerknirscht auf das Tischtuch. „Machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen." Melitta stand langsam auf. Lisa folgte ihr an den Tresen des Cafés, zum bezahlen. „Vielen Dank, dass sie mir zugehört haben. Es hat mir sehr gut getan. Darf ich sie in den nächsten Tagen mal zum Essen einladen?" Lisa hatte gerade den Tee bezahlt und sie gingen zur Tür.  
„Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Sie kommen mich in den nächsten Tagen mal besuchen." Melitta kramte in ihrer Handtasche und gab Lisa eine Karte. „Meine Adresse und Telefonnummer. Wie wäre es mit Samstag? Sind sie da noch auf der Insel?" Lisa nahm die Karte und steckte sie ganz tief in ihre Jackentasche. „Ja, ich werde Alex noch etwas Zeit geben und mir selbst auch. Ich komme gerne. Danke!" Sie umarmten sich zum Abschied und Lisa ging winkend in die Richtung ihres Hauses.

5 Minuten später war Melitta zuhause. Sie hängte ihr Jacke und die Handtasche an die Garderobe. Sie ging in die Küche, wo ihr Enkel gerade mit Kochen beschäftigt war. „Da bist Du ja endlich, Oma. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Er kam auf sie zu. „Jetzt bin ich ja da." Melitta setzte sich an den Tisch. „Setzt Dich mal zu mir. Ich hab heute Mittag eine junge Frau kennen gelernt und die hat mir ihre Geschichte erzählt. Die werde ich Dir jetzt erzählen. Ich denke sie wird Dich interessieren, die Geschichte von Lisa Plenske." Sie sah den Schock in seinen Augen, doch ohne eine Reaktion von ihm abzuwarten, begann sie zu erzählen.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Melitta ihre Geschichte beendet hatte, sah sie ihren Enkel ernst an. Rokko hatte die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort gesagt. Nur an seinen Gesichtsausdrücken hatte Melitta gesehen, dass ihn das alles sehr berührt hatte. Rokko stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit. „Ich hatte das alles ganz weit von mir gedrängt. Und dann muss sie sich ausgerechnet hier ein Ferienhaus kaufen und Dir über den Weg laufen." Er fuhr sich resignierend durch die Haare. „Ja genau, Du hast es verdrängt, aber, genau wie Lisa, nie verarbeitet. Ich habe dich doch direkt danach erlebt. Du warst wochenlang hier. Völlig fertig. Und plötzlich hast Du deine Koffer gepackt und hast dein Nomadenleben wieder angefangen. Reden wolltest Du damals nicht. Anfangs konnte ich das verstehen, doch auf die Dauer…Hast Du eigentlich jemals wirklich mit jemandem darüber geredet?" Melitta war aufgestanden, hinter Rokko getreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, damals tat es zu weh. Ich wollte ihren Namen nie wieder aussprechen. Ich wollte mein Leben wieder haben. Das Leben, das ich vor Lisa hatte." Den letzten Satz hatte er so leise gesprochen, dass Melitta ihn nur verstand, weil sie direkt hinter ihm stand. Ihr war klar, dass sie hier gerade eine Wunde wieder geöffnet hatte, die nie wirklich verheilt war. „Lisa wünscht sich, Dir alles erklären zu können. Sie will sich entschuldigen. Willst Du nicht auch endlich Klarheit, um diesen Teil deines Lebens abschließen zu können?" Rokko hatte sich umgedreht und lehnte jetzt, mit verschränkten Armen, am Fensterbrett. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es für einen Entschuldigung nicht zu spät ist." „Denkst Du das wirklich? Dafür sollte es nie zu spät sein, vor allem nicht, nachdem Du jetzt weißt, dass sie dich gesucht hat. Über ein Jahr lang. Denk bitte darüber nach." sie blickte ihn bittend an. Rokko gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ die Küche. Sie sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe nach oben lief. Sie kannte ihren Enkel gut genug, dass sie sicher war, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als darüber nachzudenken. _Er wird Zeit brauchen, aber dann doch das richtige tun._

Als Melitta am nächsten Morgen nach unten kam, fand sie auf dem Tischchen im Flur einen Zettel von Rokko: _Bin spazieren gegangen. Muss nachdenken! Liebe Grüße Rokko_  
Lächelnd steckte sie den Zettel in ihre Westentasche.

Unterdessen lief Rokko am Strand entlang. Er wusste, wo seine Oma immer spazieren lief und war deswegen an einen anderen Teil der Insel gefahren. Lisa wollte er nicht begegnen. Seit gestern Abend dachte er immer das gleiche: Warum jetzt? Warum überhaupt? Es stimmte, dass er jeden Gedanken an Lisa weit von sich geschoben hatte. Nachdem sie ihn vor der Kirche hatte stehen lassen, war er nach hause gefahren, hatte gepackt und war mit dem nächsten Zug hierher gefahren. Er hatte sich in seinem Zimmer vergraben und war tagelang unansprechbar gewesen. Melitta hatte nichts gefragt und ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Es stimmte, was sie gesagt hatte. Er hatte nie mit jemandem über all das gesprochen. Anfangs nicht, weil es zu sehr weh tat und später nicht mehr, weil er vergessen wollte, vergessen musste, um weitermachen zu können. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, hatte er Kontakt zu seinem alten Studienkollegen Jerry aufgenommen. Er war Chef einer großen Werbeagentur in Stuttgart und hatte Connections rund um den Erdball. Jerry hatte sofort einen Job für ihn und so reiste er die nächsten zwei Jahre von einem Auftrag zum nächsten.  
Bei einem dieser Aufträge lernte er Dana kennen. Sie war Grafikerin und arbeitete an einem seiner Projekte mit. Es begann freundschaftlich, doch bald merkte Rokko, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand. Dana schien klar zu sein, dass er Zeit brauchte und die gab sie ihm. Rokko war ihr dankbar dafür und langsam entwickelte er Vertrauen zu ihr und letztendlich verliebte auch er sich in sie. Es war nicht die ganz große Verliebtheit, aber er empfand genug für sie, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er sein Leben mit ihr verbringen könnte. So heirateten sie im Dezember 2008. Sie zogen zusammen nach Baltimore, wo Dana in einer Agentur arbeitete. Rokko arbeitet weiter für Jerry, doch seine Projekte beschränkten sich jetzt auf die USA. Die ersten Jahre seiner Ehe mit Dana verliefen glücklich, doch irgendwann hatte Rokko genug von seinem Nomadenleben. Er wollte eine richtige Familie und jeden Abend zu dieser nach hause kommen. Er suchte nach einer Festanstellung und wurde auch bald fündig. Leider teilte Dana seine Vorstellungen von einer Familie nicht. Sie wollte Karriere machen und nicht zuhause Kinder hüten. So schob Rokko seine Wünsche auf die Warteliste in der Hoffnung, dass Dana ihre Meinung ändern würde. Doch zu Rokkos Enttäuschung geschah das nie. Sie verfolgte ihre beruflichen Ziele und war bald mehr unterwegs, wie Rokko es je gewesen war. Vor drei Jahren hatten sie beide einsehen müssen, dass ihre Erwartungen vom anderen nicht erfüllt werden konnten und trennten sich.

Rokko hatte danach wieder sein Nomadenleben aufgenommen und Aufträge in der ganzen Welt übernommen. Jetzt war er, seit noch nicht einmal einer Woche wieder, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, in Deutschland. Es sollte ein Urlaub werden, der erste seit langer Zeit. Doch nun kam er sich vor, wie auf einer Reise in die Vergangenheit. Er hatte sich gewünscht diese Reise nie antreten zu müssen, doch das Schicksal hatte die Tickets gekauft, ohne ihn zu fragen. Doch es lag immer noch an ihm zu sagen, wann die Reise beendet war. Er wusste jetzt, was ihn jahrelang unterbewusst gequält hatte. Niemand konnte ihn zwingen, Lisa zu treffen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte mit Genugtuung reagiert, dass Lisa mit David nicht das Glück ihres Lebens gefunden hatte. Doch wirklich freuen konnte er sich darüber nicht. Immer wenn er daran dachte, dass Lisa nach ihm gesucht hatte, stellte er sich vor, was passiert wäre, wenn sie ihn gefunden hätte. Bilder von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit stiegen vor ihm auf. Manche Erinnerungen ließen ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. Doch letztendlich sah er immer wieder Lisas Blick, als sie ihm den Verlobungsring zurückgegeben hatte. Der Gedanke an diesen kurzen Moment seines Lebens, der soviel für ihn zerstört hatte, ließ den Schmerz wieder in ihm aufsteigen. Den Schmerz, von dem er sicher war, dass er ihn schon vor langem überwunden hatte. Doch jetzt war er wieder da und Rokko konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er blieb stehen und sah hinaus aufs Meer. Er wusste, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Er könnte morgen in ein Flugzeug steigen und versuchen seiner Vergangenheit zu entfliehen oder er könnte sich ihr endlich stellen, in der Hoffnung wirklich einen Schluss-Strich darunter ziehen zu können. Beides konnte schief gehen, doch mit welcher Entscheidung würde er später besser leben können? Er schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. Dann drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen. Der Tag war kühl und die Sonne schaffte es nur manchmal sich gegen die dicken, grauen Wolken durchzusetzen. Es waren nur wenige Menschen am Strand. Einige Kinder ließen ihre Drachen im Wind fliegen und auf einer Bank, an der Promenade, saß ein älteres Ehepaar. Rokko hatte sie schon vorher bemerkt und hatte kurze Zeit fasziniert beobachtet, wie verliebt die beiden miteinander umgingen. Es musste schön sein mit jemandem alt werden zu können und denjenigen immer noch so zu lieben, wie am ersten Tag. Zwei Mal hatte er schon die Hoffnung gehabt, diesen Menschen gefunden zu haben, doch beide Male war er enttäuscht worden. Er fragte sich, ob es wohl wirklich für jeden Menschen auf der Welt das passende Gegenstück gab, oder ob er die Ausnahme bildete.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa hatte von all dem keine Ahnung. Sie wusste nicht, dass sich Rokko nur wenige Kilometer von ihr befand und darüber nachdachte, ob er sie überhaupt wieder sehen wollte.  
Lisa hatte den ganzen Tag sehr viel über ihr Gespräch mit Melitta nachgedacht. Sie hatte alles so gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Sie würde Alex die Wahrheit sagen. Sie hatte ihm, schon morgens, wieder per SMS, angekündigt, dass sie am Montag wieder zuhause in Berlin sein würde. Diesmal hatte er sogar geantwortet. Er freute sich auf sie, wollte aber auch endlich ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihr führen. Davor hatte Lisa zwar Angst, denn sie wusste, dass für Alex eine Welt zusammenbrechen würde. Aber sie hatte diese Entscheidung jetzt getroffen und würde sich nicht wieder von ihrer Angst umstimmen lassen. Heute war Donnerstag und sie freute sich auf ihre letzten Tage auf der Insel. Aber sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie auch schon an die Zeit nach der Aussprache mit Alex dachte. Sie wollte ihr Leben komplett umkrempeln und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie sich schon mit Timo in Verbindung gesetzt. Er war jetzt seit fast 6 Jahren Geschäftsführer von Kerima und hatte sie bei jeder Vorstandssitzung, denen sie als Mehrheitseignerin immer beiwohnte, gebeten, doch endlich wieder zurückzukommen. Timo war begeistert, als sie andeutete, wieder ins aktive Geschäft einsteigen zu wollen. Sie vereinbarten einen Termin, um das alles genauer zu besprechen, für das Ende der nächsten Woche. Nach dem Gespräch fühlte sich Lisa besser. Sie sah wieder Licht am Ende des Tunnels und realisierte, dass ihr das so sehr gefehlt hatte. Es war nicht nur die gefühlte Einsamkeit gewesen, sondern auch die Perspektivlosigkeit, die sie sich mit ihrer Flucht vor ihren Erinnerungen selbst verordnet hatte, die sie die letzten Jahre so sehr gequält hatte. Das erste Mal seit Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, lächelte Lisa einfach, weil ihr danach war. Sie griff zum Telefon und rief Melitta an, um für den Samstag endgültig zuzusagen.

Rokko schloss die Haustür auf. „Nein, sie brauchen wirklich nichts mitbringen. Ich freue mich auf Samstag. Bis dann! Tschüß!" Melitta legte den Telefonhörer auf. Rokko ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche. „Bekommst Du Besuch am Samstag?" er öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Melitta war ihm gefolgt. „Ja, aber nicht nur ich. Ich habe Lisa für den Samstag zum Abendessen eingeladen." Rokko, der gerade ein Glas aus dem Schrank holte, hielt in der Bewegung inne. Langsam drehte er sich um. „Bitte?... Ok, dann bin ich am Samstag weg. Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen mit ihr zu reden." Sauer sah er seine Großmutter an. „Niemand zwingt Dich." Melitta stand auf und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, das Rokko fest umklammert hatte. Es drohte zu zerspringen. Diese Geste brachte Rokko wieder in die Wirklichkeit. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so reagieren." Er lehnte sich gegen den Küchenschrank und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Hat Dir der Spaziergang etwas gebracht?" Melitta hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und versuchte in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nichts, außer längst vergessener Erinnerungen und der Erkenntnis, dass manche Menschen wohl nicht dazu bestimmt sind den Menschen zu finden mit dem sie alt werden können." Er seufzte. „Und ich gehöre wohl dazu." Rokkos letzter Satz hing wie ein Geist im Zimmer. Das einzige Geräusch kam vom Radio, das auf der Fensterbank vor sich hin dudelte.

_Erinner mich, Dich zu vergessen  
Erinner mich, die Träume nicht mehr zu teilen  
Erinner mich, es geht mir besser allein  
Erinner mich frei zu sein_

Melitta stand auf und wollte es ausmachen, doch Rokko hob die Hand und sie ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Rokko ging näher an das Radio heran und lauschte dem Text.

_Erinner mich, Dich zu vergessen  
Mein Versprechen nicht zu brechen  
Erinner mich nach vorn zu schaun  
Ich schaff es kaum  
Aus diesem Albtraum_

_Je mehr ich versuch zu verstehn  
Desto weniger weiß ich, wohin unsre Wege gehen  
Auch wenn es wie ein Messer sticht  
Wirf mir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht_

Der letzte Ton war verklungen. Rokko starrte immer noch das Radio an. Er schaltete es aus.  
„Gut, ich werde mit ihr reden. Ich will das alles noch mal von ihr hören. Vielleicht kann ich dieses Kapitel dann endlich abhaken." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang komplett.  
Melitta stand auf und nahm ihren Enkel in den Arm. Sie hatte immer nur das Beste für ihn gewollt und sie war sich sicher, das richtige zu tun.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa hatte, den ganzen Samstag über, im Garten gewerkelt und zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie das Haus besaß, war ihr aufgefallen, dass die großen Bäume fast alles Sonnenlicht daraus aussperrten. _Vielleicht sollte ich sie fällen lassen, damit endlich Licht in die Räume fällt._  
Sie stand auf, wischte sich die Erde an den Jeans ab und besah ihr Werk. Sie hatte einige Beete mit Blumen frisch bepflanzt. Sie räumte die Pflanzutensilien weg und ging zurück ins Haus. Im Flur sah sie auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass sie sich jetzt sehr beeilen musste, wenn sie pünktlich bei Melitta sein wollte. Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie, frisch geduscht, vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. In den vergangenen beiden Tagen war der Sommer noch mal zurückgekehrt und den Temperaturen angepasst, entschied sich Lisa für ein leichtes cremefarbenes Sommerkleid. Als sie fertig angezogen und geschminkt vor dem Spiegel stand, realisierte sie, dass sie für den Anlass viel zu aufgedonnert war. Aber ihr war einfach danach gewesen, sich mal wieder schick zu machen und so griff sie nach Handtasche, Schlüssel und Weste und verließ, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, das Haus.

Eine viertel Stunde später stand sie vor Melittas Haus. Sie drückte die Klingel und von drinnen war ein fröhliches Bimmeln zu hören. Melitta öffnete ihr die Tür und bat sie herein. „Schön, dass sie da sind, Lisa. Kommen sie, wir setzen uns noch kurz in die Küche. Ich muss ihnen etwas sagen." Melitta hatte mit Rokko vereinbart, dass sie Lisa erstmal alleine sagen würde, dass er hier im Haus war. Sie wollte Lisa nicht komplett ins kalte Wasser werfen und ihr die Chance geben, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen und eventuell gehen zu können, ohne Rokko sehen zu müssen. Lisa folgte Melitta in die Küche. Auf dem Sideboard stand eine Platte mit belegten Brötchen. „Ich dachte, dass bei der Hitze etwas Kaltes besser ist. Im Kühlschrank steht auch noch ein Salat." Lisa merkte, dass Melitta nervös war. Sie stand mitten im Zimmer und knetete ihre Hände. Lisa lächelte ihr zu. „Aber das wollten sie mir doch nicht sagen. Ich habe doch sowieso gesagt, sie sollen sich keine Umstände machen." Melitta holte hörbar Luft. „Nein, es ist etwas anderes, das ich ihnen sagen muss. Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie das was ich getan habe als kompletten Vertrauensbruch ansehen. Aber ich musste es ihm erzählen…" Lisa sah sie fragend an. „Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ganz, was sie mir sagen wollen, Melitta. Wem mussten sie was erzählen?" Melitta ging auf Lisa zu.

„Wir sollten uns besser hinsetzten." Als beide saßen, seufzte Melitta. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen das sagen soll, Lisa. Ich hatte mir alles zu Recht gelegt, aber jetzt ist alles weg." Lisa griff nach ihrer Hand. „Egal, was es ist. Ich will ihnen vorher noch sagen, dass mir unser Gespräch sehr gut getan hat. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich tun werde. Danke!" Melitta lächelte leicht. „Also, irgendwo muss ich ja anfangen. Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen. Ich kenne eine der Personen, von der sie mir erzählt haben. Anfangs war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es die selbe Person ist, doch je mehr sie mir erzählten, desto sicherer wurde ich...auch die Daten passten und gegen Ende ihrer Geschichte erinnerte ich mich auch wieder, dass er ihren Namen genannt hatte." Lisa blickte Melitta ausdruckslos an. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Von wem, außer von Rokko, Alex und David hatte sie ihr noch erzählt? Lisa war sich sicher, dass sie sonst keine Namen genannt hatte, außer vielleicht noch die ihrer Eltern. Wen kannte Melitta? Alex konnte sie ausschließen. David lebte seit Jahren in Australien und hatte, nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern, fast allen Kontakt nach Deutschland abgebrochen. _Rokko…._ Lisa wurde weiß im Gesicht. _Das kann nicht sein. _Lisa schluckte. Sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals und ihr Magen schien sich zu verknoten. „Was haben sie ihm erzählt?" flüsterte sie. Melitta sah Lisa an, dass sie wusste, dass sie von Rokko gesprochen hatte. „Ich hätte es ihnen gleich sagen müssen, Lisa. Das tut mir wirklich leid." Melitta griff nach Lisas Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sie war eiskalt. „Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste Rokko erzählen, dass ich sie getroffen hatte. Er ist doch mein Enkel. Ich habe ihn erlebt nachdem sie…nach der Hochzeit. Er hat es genauso wenig verarbeitet wie sie. Ich habe es gut gemeint." _Rokko….hatte sie ihm alles gesagt? _Lisa sah Melitta direkt in die Augen. „Sagen sie mir bitte, was er weiß." Melitta drückte Lisas Hand. „Alles." Lisas Augen weiteten sich im Schock. „Außer, dass sie ihn immer noch lieben, oder besser gesagt, die Erinnerung an ihn. Er weiß, dass sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollen und er ist bereit mit ihnen zu reden. Er sitzt im Nebenzimmer, Lisa." Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihre Kehle noch enger werden könnte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er war hier, nur wenige Meter und eine Wand trennten sie von ihm. Ihr Gefühl wollte sofort aufspringen und zu ihm laufen, doch ihre Angst hinderte sie daran. Ihr war, als könnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie das jetzt nicht wollen, Lisa. Niemand, auch nicht Rokko, ist ihnen böse, wenn sie einfach wieder gehen und darüber nachdenken." Melitta hielt immer noch Lisas Hand. „Aber denken sie daran. Genau diese Chance haben sie doch gewollt." Lisa hatte die ganze Zeit ins Nichts gestarrt. Jetzt sah sie Melitta an. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber das zu wollen, wenn man nicht weiß, wo der andere ist, ist einfach." Sie seufzte. „Ich hab Angst!" Melitta lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber die hat Rokko auch."  
Plötzlich wurde Lisa klar, dass ihre Angst sie erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Noch mal würde sie sich von ihr nicht aufhalten lassen, das richtige zu tun. „Gut. Ich will mit ihm reden. Jetzt." Bestimmt stand sie auf. Melitta lächelte und ging vor ihr in den Flur. Sie deutete auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges. „Er wartet auf sie." Lisa straffte die Schultern, ging auf die Tür zu und drückte die Klinke hinunter.


	7. Chapter 7

Rokko saß im Wohnzimmer und lauschte nach draußen. 10 Minuten waren vergangen, seitdem Lisa an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Er hatte die Stimme seiner Oma gehört, bevor die Küchentür geschlossen wurde. Seitdem war Stille. Zuerst war Rokko auf einem Sessel gesessen, doch je länger nichts passierte, desto unruhiger wurde er. Mehr als einmal dachte er daran einfach durch die offene Terrassentür zu verschwinden. _Durch den Garten und über den Zaun…nein, das wäre feige. _Er schollt sich selbst für diese Gedanken. Er hatte zugestimmt und jetzt würde er es auch hinter sich bringen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er lange darüber nachgedacht, was er Lisa sagen wollte. Doch etwas wirklich Sinnvolles war dabei nicht herausgekommen. Morgens hatte er beschlossen, es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen und erst einmal abzuwarten, was Lisa ihm sagen würde. Melitta hatte ihn beim Frühstück beobachtet. Er hatte viel zu viel Kaffee getrunken und sein Marmeladenbrötchen nur lustlos auf dem Teller herum geschoben. „Du hast Angst!" hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. Er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und sie aufgebracht angesehen. Melitta hatte nur leicht gelächelt und ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm gelegt. _Sie hat Recht. Ich hab Angst._ Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Terrasse hinaus. Es war immer noch viel zu warm. Er sah in den Himmel. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die wenigen Wolkenfetzen in ein zartes rosa. Er stand einfach da, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah den Vögeln dabei zu, wie sie ihre Kreise drehten. Er schloss die Augen und wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, hatte er, fast augenblicklich, Lisas Gesicht vor sich.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ ihn herumfahren. Die Tür war geöffnet worden und jemand stand im Türrahmen. Er ging einige Schritte auf die Terrassentür zu, blieb aber kurz davor stehen. _Lisa…_ Auch sie war einige Schritte in das Zimmer hinein gelaufen. Melitta hatte die Tür geschlossen und die beiden waren allein. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Rokko sah Lisa einfach nur an. Sie hatte sich fast nicht verändert. Sie trug keine Brille mehr und ihre Haare, die sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, waren länger und fielen über ihre Schulter. Mehr Veränderungen konnte er auf die Distanz nicht feststellen. Lisa ging langsam auf ihn zu. _Er sieht immer noch wie damals aus._ Rokko stand, die Hände immer noch in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben, auf der Terrasse. Er trug ein strahlend türkisfarbenes Hemd und als Lisa die dunkelblaue Krawatte entdeckte, die er immer noch unter dem Hemdkragen trug, musste sie schmunzeln. Sie war jetzt an der Tür angekommen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten sie von ihm. Rokko sah das leichte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, doch als er in ihren Augen ebenfalls danach suchte, musste er erkennen, dass das Strahlen, das er früher so geliebt hatte, verschwunden war. Die Traurigkeit, die ihn daraus ansah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. „Hallo, Rokko!" sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und konnte die kleinen Lachfalten um seine Augen und die vereinzelten, silbernen Strähnen in seinen dunklen Locken erkennen.

Er lächelte sie an. „Hallo, Lisa. Ich bin froh, dass Du nicht davon gelaufen bist." Er sah sie nicht direkt an, als er sprach und Lisa merkte, zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass er genauso nervös war, wie sie selbst. „Ich hatte kurz daran gedacht, aber ich bin schon zu oft in meinem Leben davon gelaufen, weil ich Angst hatte. Und genau diese Angst hat uns beide in diese Situation gebracht." sie seufzte. „Sollen wir uns setzen?" Rokko deutete auf die Gartenmöbel, die am Rand der Terrasse standen. Lisa nahm auf der Bank platz und Rokko setzte sich auf einen der Stühle gegenüber. Er brauchte die Distanz. „Danke, dass Du mir diese Chance gibst. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Meine Oma hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen." Er grinste, doch nur, um seine eigene Nervosität zu überspielen. „Deine Großmutter ist eine tolle Frau, Rokko. Es hat mir gut getan mit ihr zu sprechen, auch wenn ich damals noch nicht wusste, dass sie zu Deinem Leben gehört." Sie lächelte und wieder sah Rokko in ihren Augen nur diese unendliche Traurigkeit. Er fragte sich, was dazu geführt hatte, dass das Strahlen darin gestorben war. „Ich weiß, oder ich denke, dass Du Antworten von mir willst. Ich will versuchen, sie Dir zu geben. Aber zuerst will ich mich entschuldigen. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie leid mir mein Verhalten von damals tut. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht erwarten kann, dass Du mir verzeihst oder verstehst warum ich damals so gehandelt habe. Denn das kann ich selbst nicht." Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn wieder an. „Lisa…" Rokko wollte etwas sagen, doch Lisa unterbrach ihn. „Bitte sag nichts. Hör mir, bitte, einfach nur zu." Sie sah ihn flehend an. Rokko nickte und Lisa begann wieder zu sprechen.

Sie hatte ihm alles gesagt und sah ihn nun an. „Ich habe mich selbst um ein Leben an Deiner Seite betrogen, nur weil ich mir von meiner Angst den Weg habe zeigen lassen. Mit dieser Schuld muss ich leben. Ich habe die ganzen 12 Jahre über nur gehofft, dass ich nur mein eigenes Leben zerstört habe und dass Du trotz all dem Dein Glück gefunden hast. Das habe ich Dir von ganzem Herzen gewünscht und nie aufgehört Dich zu lieben." Mittlerweile war es dunkel im Garten. Einige Minuten zuvor waren, wie von Geisterhand, im ganzen Garten kleine Lampen angegangen. Lisa sah auf ihre Hände, die sie, während ihrer ganzen Erzählung, immer wieder nervös geknetete hatte. Rokko wusste, dass sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Er war schon, als Melitta ihm das, was er eben nochmals von Lisa gehört hatte, erzählt hatte, tief getroffen gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo ihm Lisa auch noch sagte, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte, fühlte er nur noch eine riesengroße Leere in sich. Er konnte jetzt erahnen, warum sich dieser Schleier, der sie am Strahlen hinderte, über Lisas Augen gelegt hatte.

Es dauerte lange, bis er etwas sagen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er gar nichts gesagt. Doch das konnte er Lisa nicht antun. Sie war absolut ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, das wusste er. Also hatte sie zumindest dasselbe von ihm verdient. „Lisa, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich war mir die letzten Jahre über immer so sicher, dass das alles, dass Du, soweit von mir weg ist. Ich hab meine Leben weitergelebt, nachdem der größte Schmerz vorbei war. Und immer gedacht, dass Du an Davids Seite das Glück gefunden hast, dass ich Dir wohl nicht schenken konnte." Er sah sie an, doch Lisas Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihren Händen, die jetzt allerdings in ihrem Schoß ruhten. „Ich mache Dir keine Vorwürfe, denn dazu ist es zu spät und sie bringen niemandem etwas." Bei seinem letzten Satz sah Lisa auf. Er sah ein wenig Erleichterung in ihrem Blick. Er lächelte sie leicht an, bevor er weiter sprach. „Eine Frage habe ich allerdings. Was jetzt? Du hast mir gesagt, was Du sagen wolltest. War's das oder…?" Er ließ den letzten Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er geflüstert hatte. Lisa sah ihn erstaunt an. „Darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht, Rokko. Ich wollte immer nur, dass Du weißt, was passiert ist. Der Hoffnung und meinen Träumen habe ich, vor langer Zeit, Lebe wohl gesagt." Sie sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Wir werden unsere Leben weiterleben. Ich meines, hoffentlich, mit etwas weniger Schuldgefühlen und Du kannst vielleicht in Zukunft wieder etwas freundlicher an mich denken." Sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich denke, da kann man darüber reden." Rokko grinste sie leicht an und Lisas Lächeln wurde ein wenig fröhlicher.  
„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Lisa stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. Rokko folgte ihr. Als sie durch das Wohnzimmer und den Flur zur Haustür gingen, berührte Rokkos Hand ganz leicht ihren Rücken. Vor dem Haus blieb Lisa stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „So, dann geh ich mal. Danke, dass Du mir zugehört hast. Sag deiner Oma einen schönen Gruß und Danke für die Mühe mit dem Essen, das keiner angerührt hat. Ich hoffe, sie ist deswegen nicht böse!" Lisa sah etwas verlegen auf den Boden. „Bestimmt nicht. Das schmeckt auch noch zum Frühstück!" Rokko schmunzelte. Lisa blickte ihn beruhigt an. „Es war schön Dich zu sehen, Lisa." Rokko kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Lisa nickte und wollte ihm ihre Hand entgegen strecken, doch Rokko umarmte sie einfach kurz. Lisa hatte gar keine Gelegenheit wirklich zu reagieren, denn dazu war es viel zu schnell vorüber. Verwirrt blickend ging sie zum Gartentor. Rokko blieb vor der Tür stehen. Als sie das Tor schloss, sah sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Er stand genau im Lichtschein, der aus dem Haus kam und Lisa konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Sie winkte ihm noch mal zu und ging dann davon. Rokko lief langsam zum Tor und sah ihr nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Seufzend drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa war in dieser Nacht, das erste Mal seit Wochen, nicht von Alpträumen geweckt worden. Das Gespräch mit Rokko hatte einen Teil der Schuld von ihrem Herzen genommen. Vielleicht konnte sie noch einmal von vorne anfangen und doch noch ihr Glück finden. Zumindest ein kleines Glück, denn das Große hatte sie verspielt und das war ihr klar.

Voller Tatendrang machte sie sich am Sonntag daran das Haus in Ordnung zu bringen. Es würde ein längerer Abschied von ihrer Insel sein und das machte Lisa traurig, aber gleichzeitig freute sie sich auch wieder auf Berlin und darauf ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Gegen Abend beschloss sie Melitta anzurufen, um sich noch persönlich bei ihr zu verabschieden und ihr Danke zu sagen. Es tutete im Hörer. 5 Mal, 10 Mal. Lisa wollte schon auflegen, als abgenommen wurde. „Bei Albrecht!" _Rokko. _Damit hatte Lisa nicht gerechnet. Sie schwieg. „Lisa?" kam es fragend vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Lisa seufzte leise. „Äh, Hallo Rokko. Ist Deine Oma da? Ich wollte mich noch bei ihr bedanken und verabschieden." Sie sprach viel zu schnell und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. „Verabschieden?" Rokko klang irritiert. _Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?_ „Ja, ich fahre morgen zurück nach Berlin und vor dem Frühjahr werde ich wohl nicht wieder hier sein." Langsam wurde ihre Stimme wieder normal. „Ah so. Ich bin noch ein paar Wochen hier, bevor es für mich wieder zurückgeht." Lisa wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sie gestern überhaupt nicht über ihn gesprochen hatten. Sie wusste nicht, wo er lebte, wie er lebte und auch nicht mit wem. „Wirst Du zuhause nicht… vermisst?" kaum hatte sie die Frage gestellt, wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, sie hätte geschwiegen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es kurz still. „Vielleicht,…vielleicht vermisst mich Gipsy, aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht." Sie hörte, dass er lächelte. „Man weiß ja immer noch nicht, ob Katzen ihren Menschen wirklich vermissen können." _Eine Katze? Lebte er nur mit seiner Katze?_ „Na, aber die Person die auf Gipsy aufpasst, wird dich doch wohl vermissen?" Lisa hatte all ihren Mut zusammen genommen. Sie wollte wissen, ob zuhause, wo auch immer das für Rokko war, jemand auf ihn wartete. Sie hörte Rokko leise lachen. „Lisa, frag mich doch einfach, was Du wissen willst." Sie schwiegen beide. „Auf mich wartet niemand. Ich lebe, seit meiner Scheidung, alleine mit meiner Katze in Baltimore." Er seufzte.  
„Das tut mir leid." Etwas anderes war Lisa nicht eingefallen. Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. „Ich hol Dir dann mal meine Oma." „Rokko!" rief Lisa. „Ja?" Sie holte tief Luft. „Es war schön Deine Stimme zu hören." Sie hörte wieder, dass er lächelte. „Ja. Vielleicht trifft man sich ja irgendwann wieder, hier auf der Insel." „Ja, vielleicht." Lisa hörte, wie Rokko den Hörer weg legte und davon lief.

Kurze Zeit später meldete sich Melitta. Lisa dankte ihr nochmals für alles und verabschiedete sich von ihr. „Ach, sie kommen jetzt dann gar nicht mehr her? Schade! Ich mag sie sehr, Lisa. Vergessen sie mich nicht." Lisa musste schlucken. „Ich sie auch, Melitta. Und vergessen könnte ich sie gar nicht. Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden. Versprochen!" Einige Augenblicke später, war das Gespräch beendet. Lisa starrte den Hörer noch eine Weile gedankenverloren an. Dann stand sie auf, um noch die restlichen Sachen zu packen und dann früh ins Bett zu gehen.

Nicht im Traum hätte Lisa damit gerechnet, dass sie bereits eine Woche später wieder auf Sylt sein würde. Am Samstag saß sie im Autozug auf die Insel und dachte über die vergangene Woche nach. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts war in dieser Woche so gelaufen, wie Lisa es sich gedacht und auch erhofft hatte. Ihr Gespräch mit Timo war sehr gut gelaufen. Sie waren sich relativ schnell einig geworden, dass Lisa ihren alten Posten wieder übernehmen sollte. Das Gespräch hatte am Donnerstag stattgefunden und sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass Lisa in der nächsten Woche anfangen sollte. Doch tags darauf hatte Timo angerufen. Kim, die zusammen mit ihm die Geschäfte leitete und neben ihren eigenen auch quasi die Verfügungsgewalt über Davids und Sophies Anteile hatte, drohte ihr Kapital aus der Firma zu ziehen, sollte Lisa wieder in leitender Rolle bei Kerima erscheinen. Da es der Firma derzeit nicht so gut ging, konnten sie das nicht riskieren. Beiden war klar, dass diese Idee nicht von Kim kam, denn auch heute noch war sie nichts anderes, als Sophies kleine Marionette. Timo hatte Lisa gebeten, abzuwarten, bis nach der nächsten Kollektion. Falls Kim, ihre Drohung dann wahr machen würde, hätten sie eventuell das Kapital um Kim Anteile abzukaufen. Lisa hatte keine andere Wahl, als dem zuzustimmen.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Timo hatte sie beschlossen, Berlin wieder zu verlassen. Denn auch die Aussprache mit Alex war nicht nach Lisas Vorstellungen verlaufen. Er hatte sich alles angehört und war geschockt über Lisas Geständnis gewesen, dass sie all die Jahre einen anderen geliebt hatte. Doch von Trennung sprach er nicht. Er war viel mehr davon überzeugt, dass Lisa dieses Kapitel jetzt abgeschlossen hatte und der Weg für einen Neu-Anfang mit ihm frei war. Lisa hatte versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun wolle und er doch ohne sie sein Glück suchen solle. Doch Alex erklärte ihr, dass sie die Liebe seines Lebens wäre und er um ihre Liebe kämpfen würde. Lisa spürte, dass sie mit nichts was sie ihm noch sagen könnte, etwas an seiner Einstellung ändern würde. Sie bat ihn nochmals darüber nachzudenken und dachte sie hätte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie nicht noch mehr Schuld auf sich laden wolle, indem sie ihm Hoffnung machte, sie könne es sich noch einmal anders überlegen.  
Dass Alex nicht nachdachte und nichts von dem, was Lisa ihm gesagt hatte, bei ihm angekommen war, erfuhr sie schon am nächsten morgen. Ein Bote brachte ihr einen halben Blumenladen an die Tür. In der beigelegten Karte stand, dass er sie liebe und hoffe sie würde zu ihm zurückkehren.

Dieses Schauspiel wiederholte sich jeden morgen. Lisas Eltern, bei denen sie vorübergehend wieder eingezogen war, hatten bald genug von der täglichen Blumenflut. Lisa war verzweifelt. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und heulte sich bei ihrer Mutter, die mittlerweile auch die anderen Vorkommnisse mit Rokko auf Sylt kannte, aus. „Er muss doch wissen, dass mir das zu viel ist. Dass mir eine Blume lieber ist, als ein ganzer Strauß." Sie blickte traurig auf die Tasse, die sie in ihren Händen drehte. „Er ist schockiert, Lisa. Im Schock tun manche Leute Dinge, die sie hinterher selbst nicht verstehen." Helga saß ihr am Esstisch gegenüber und lächelte ihr zu. „Er wird zur Besinnung kommen. Wenn es Dir mit der Trennung wirklich ernst ist, dann darfst Du ihm aber auch keine Signale mehr geben, die Hoffnung in ihm wecken könnten." „Das habe ich nicht, Mama. Ich habe ihm die Scheidung angeboten. Ich will ihn nicht noch unglücklicher machen. Das hat er nicht verdient." Sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und stütze den Kopf in ihre Hände. „Lass ihm Zeit, alles zu verarbeiten. Er wird es verstehen. Da bin ich mir sicher." Lisa hoffte, dass ihre Mutter Recht hatte. Als dann am Feitag auch noch Timos Anruf kam, stand Lisas Entschluss fest. Sie würde Berlin wieder verlassen. Sie hinterließ Alex eine Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter zuhause, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern wohnen würde und er dies bitte in Ruhe lassen solle. Sie packte ihre Koffer und fuhr wieder nach Sylt. Ihr war klar, dass Alex sie früher oder später dort vermuten würde, doch sie hoffte, dass er bis dahin akzeptiert hatte, dass ihre Ehe zu Ende war.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Sonntag passte komplett zu Lisas Stimmung. Es regnete schon morgens und Lisa hätte am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett verbracht. Vor einer Woche war sie voller Tatendrang gewesen und jetzt war das Luftschloss, das sich ganz langsam in ihr neues Leben hatte verwandeln sollen, schon wieder verpufft. Sie hätte gerne mit Melitta gesprochen, doch sie hatte Angst, dass eine erneute Kontaktaufnahme ihrerseits, bei Rokko den Eindruck erwecken könnte, sie würde seine Oma benutzen, um wieder Kontakt zu ihm zu bekommen.

Ganz tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Lisa, dass das noch nicht einmal gelogen war. Sie mochte Melitta sehr und war ihr dankbar für alles, doch als sie überlegt hatte, wo sie hingehen könnte, um für eine Weile aus Alex Reichweite zu verschwinden, hatte Rokkos Anwesenheit auf Sylt den Ausschlag gegeben. Und selbst die Tatsache, dass Alex sie hier am ehesten finden würde, war kein Gegenargument gewesen. Das Treffen mit Rokko hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, wie sehr sie ihn, in den vergangenen Jahren, vermisst hatte. Sein Lächeln, die Art, wie er es, wie kein anderer verstanden hatte, sie aus der Reserve zu locken, aber vor allem das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und des geliebt Werdens, dass sie so noch bei niemand anderem verspürt hatte, fehlten Lisa sehr. Sie wusste, dass diese Sehnsucht bleiben würde, denn sie war sich sicher, dass Rokkos Gefühle für sie nie wieder mehr sein würden, als Sympathie, die hoffentlich für eine Freundschaft reichen würde.

Es war inzwischen früher Nachmittag, der Regen hatte aufgehört und Lisa entschloss sich zu einem kleinen Spaziergang. Auf dem Rückweg ging sie über den kleinen Friedhof, um den Weg abzukürzen. Gedankenverloren ging Lisa zwischen den Gräbern hindurch. Manchmal blieb sie vor einem stehen, um die Inschrift zu lesen. Dabei dachte sie darüber nach, ob wohl an all die Menschen die hier begraben lagen, noch von Angehörigen und Freunden gedacht wurde. _Wer denkt wohl an mich, wenn ich eines Tages nicht mehr bin? _Der Gedanke machte ihr Angst und es wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie allein war. Nichts von dem, was sie sich einmal erhofft hatte, war in Erfüllung gegangen. Kein Mann, keine Kinder, niemand, der sie vermissen würde.

Sie war mitten auf dem Weg stehen geblieben und merkte gar nicht, dass es wieder zu nieseln anfing. „Lisa?!" der Klang ihres Namens riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte plötzlich Melitta, die auf einer Bank unter einem großen Baum saß. Sie ging auf sie zu. „Oh, Lisa, ich bin ja so froh, dass sie hier sind. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass hier gar niemand mehr vorbeikommt." „Hallo Melitta. Was machen sie denn hier? Zum draußen sitzen ist es doch viel zu kalt!" Lisa sah sie fragend an. „Ach, Kindchen, ich bin hingefallen. Mein Knöchel tut ziemlich weh. Er wird immer dicker und ich kann fast nicht laufen." Melitta deutete auf ihren rechten Fuß und Lisa konnte sehen, dass er deutlich angeschwollen war. „Ja, das sieht nicht gut aus. Wie ist denn das passiert?" Melitta seufzte. „Ich war am Grab meines Mannes und wollte die Blätter wegräumen. Da bin ich auf der Grabumrandung abgerutscht und umgeknickt. Weiter wie bis zu dieser Bank habe ich es nicht geschafft." Melitta zeigte auf eine Gräberreihe. „Meine Handtasche liegt noch da hinten. Würden sie mir die bitte holen?" „Ja, klar!" Lisa lief zu den Gräbern hinüber und entdeckte auch gleich Melittas Handtasche. Sie hob sie auf und sah auf den Grabstein. _Konrad Albrecht _ Lisa lächelte. Rokko trug den Namen seines Großvaters. Sie ließ den Blick noch einmal über das Grab schweifen, bevor sie zu Melitta zurück lief.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Lisa Melitta nach hause gebracht. Sie war schnell zu sich gelaufen, um ihr Auto zu holen. Ganz langsam führte Lisa Melitta, durch den wieder kräftiger gewordenen Regen, zur Haustür. Drinnen setzte sie sie auf den erstbesten Stuhl. „Danke, Lisa. Jetzt komme ich alleine zurecht!" Melitta saß erschöpft und frierend vor ihr. „Allein? Ich dachte, dass…." Lisa sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Rokko ist gestern nach Hamburg gefahren. Er trifft sich dort mit alten Freunden und Studienkollegen. Er kommt erst am Freitag zurück. Bis dahin schaffe ich das schon." Melitta konnte einen Schimmer der Enttäuschung in Lisas Augen sehen. „Aber warum sind sie eigentlich wieder hier? Sie wollten doch bis zum Frühjahr in Berlin bleiben." Lisa seufzte tief. „Ja, das war geplant, aber leider ist alles schief gelaufen und ich hab es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten." Melitta griff nach Lisas Hand. „Das wird schon wieder, nur nicht den Mut verlieren." Lisa lächelte sie schwach an. „So, aber jetzt kümmere ich mich erstmal um sie. Sie brauchen trockene Kleider, ihr Fuß einen kalten Umschlag und wir beide einen heißen Tee." Melitta lächelte und erklärte Lisa schnell, wo alle Sachen waren.

Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden gemütlich im Wohnzimmer. Lisa hatte Melitta soweit versorgt, wie es möglich war. Melitta hatte sich geweigert zum Arzt zu gehen, doch Lisa wollte versuchen, sie am nächsten Tag doch noch dazu zu überreden. Für den Moment war sie schon mal froh, dass sie nicht immer wieder versuchte aufzustehen. Lisa lehnte sich entspannt im Sessel zurück und nippte an ihrem Tee. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie Rokko verständigen mussten. „Melitta, sollten sie Rokko nicht wenigstens anrufen?" Melitta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, dass er zurückkommen muss. Er hat sich so auf das Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden gefreut und wenn er jetzt hört, dass ich zu doof zum laufen bin, fühlt er sich sicher verpflichtet her zu kommen. Das will ich nicht!" Lisa nickte. „Aber was wollen sie denn so lange machen? Sie können ja fast nicht laufen? Und was ist, wenn er anruft? Wollen sie ihn beschwindeln?" Lisa sah sie fragend an. „Es reicht doch, wenn er es mitbekommt, wenn er am Freitag wieder hier ist. Sobald er es weiß, fährt er zurück. Da bin ich mir sicher." Lisa wusste, dass Melitta Recht hatte. Rokko war viel zu verantwortungsbewusst, als dass er seine Oma, in so einer Situation, allein ließe. „Aber, wenn er wüsste, dass sie nicht alleine sind, dann würde er doch sicher in Hamburg bleiben, oder?" Lisa lächelte. „Woran denken sie, Lisa?" Melitta sah sie neugierig an. „Ich könnte doch, wenn es ihnen recht wäre, so lange hier bei ihnen bleiben, bis Rokko wieder da ist. Sie können sich auskurieren, Rokko kann in Hamburg bleiben und ich….ich wäre nicht allein." Den letzten Teil ihres Satzes hatte Lisa geflüstert. Sie starrte in ihre Teetasse. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu Melitta. Diese strahlte sie an. „Eine bessere Idee hätten sie gar nicht haben können, Kindchen. Das ist die Lösung." Lisa sah sie erleichtert an. „Sie sind einverstanden?" „Ja, natürlich, so ist doch jedem geholfen." Melitta zwinkerte ihr zu. So war es beschlossene Sache, dass Lisa die nächsten Tage bei Melitta wohnen würde. Sie fuhr schnell zu ihrem Haus, um einige Sachen zu holen und ihren Eltern mitzuteilen, wo sie die nächsten Tage zu erreichen war. Es war nicht nur die Angst vor dem allein sein gewesen, die sie dazu gebracht hatte Melitta das vorzuschlagen. So war auch relativ sichergestellt, dass Alex sie, zumindest die nächste Woche, nicht finden würde.

Am Abend unterrichtete Lisa Melitta über die Vorkommnisse in Berlin. Doch glücklicherweise kamen sie auch bald auf andere Themen zu sprechen. Melitta erzählte Lisa aus ihrem Leben und so erfuhr sie auch einiges aus Rokkos Kindheit. Rokkos Vater, war wie sein Schwiegervater, Melittas Mann, auch bei der Marine gewesen. Die Familie war häufig umgezogen und bei Rokko hatte das dazu geführt, dass er auch später ruhelos durch die Welt zog. „Er hat mich damals angerufen, als sie seinen Antrag angenommen hatten. Er war so glücklich und wollte unbedingt, dass ich zu der Hochzeit komme, doch mein Mann war damals schon sehr krank. Er hätte nicht mitkommen können und alleine lassen wollte ich ihn nicht. Rokko meinte damals, dass er endlich einen Hafen gefunden hätte, der das Ankern wert wäre. Zwei Wochen später, stand er hier vor der Tür…." Melitta sprach nicht weiter. Sie sah Lisa, der die Tränen in den Augen standen, an. „Oh, das wollte ich nicht. Ich mache ihnen keinen Vorwurf, Lisa. Sie haben damals einen Fehler gemacht und, wie ich finde, diesen teuer bezahlt. Aber ihr Leben ist noch nicht vorbei, sie sind noch jung. Es gibt immer ein Licht am Horizont. Manchmal sehen wir es nicht, weil der Weg vor uns steinig und voller Klippen ist. Aber es ist immer da, so lange wir daran glauben. Geben sie den Glauben daran nicht auf, Lisa." Sie lächelte Lisa aufmunternd an. Lisa wischte sich die Tränen weg und schniefte. „Ich will es versuchen, doch momentan sind mir nicht nur Klippen im Weg, sondern ganze Gebirgszüge." „Dann gehen sie doch um die Berge drum herum. Niemand sagt, dass sie über sie drüber müssen." Sie zwinkerte Lisa zu und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Entschuldigen sie, Lisa, aber der Tag war doch recht anstrengend. Ich würde gerne ins Bett gehen." Lisa sah auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, ja. Es ist ja auch schon spät. Und sie haben Rokko nicht angerufen." Melitta verzog das Gesicht zu einem schuldbewussten Grinsen. „Ich mach's morgen. Versprochen!" Lisa lächelte ihr zu und stand auf. „Wenn sie mir jetzt noch sagen, wo ich schlafen kann, dann bringe ich mal meine Tasche dahin und dann helfe ich ihnen." Melitta erklärte ihr den Weg in das Gästezimmer im 1. Stock. „Das Bett ist leider nicht bezogen. Die Überzüge sind gegenüber, in Rokkos Zimmer. Ich hoffe es macht ihnen nichts aus, das noch zu machen." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinaus in den Gang. Sie lief nach oben und öffnete die, von Melitta beschrieben Tür. Dahinter lag ein gemütliches kleines Dachzimmer mit Blümchentapete, weißen Vorhängen an dem Gaubenfenster und hellen Möbeln. Lisa fühlte sich sofort wohl. Sie ging zum Fenster und sah hinunter in den nächtlichen Garten. Sie riss sich von dem friedlichen Anblick los und ging wieder nach draußen. Vor der gegenüberliegenden Tür blieb sie kurz stehen. Sie legte die Hand auf die Türklinke und seufzte leise, als sie sie herunterdrückte. Sie suchte nach dem Lichtschalter. Das Zimmer war ähnlich geschnitten, wie das, das sie in den nächsten Tagen bewohnen würde. Die Möbel waren dunkler und statt Blümchen waren hier Streifen auf der Tapete. Lisa ging einige Schritte hinein und augenblicklich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er im Raum wäre. Das Zimmer verströmte den Geruch nach seinem Aftershave. Langsam lief sie im Zimmer umher. Überall waren seine Sachen verteilt. Am Schrank hingen das Hemd und die Krawatte, die er vergangenen Samstag getragen hatte. Vor dem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke bleib sie kurz stehen. Er war über und über mit Notizen, in Rokkos unverkennbarer Handschrift, übersäht. Sie ließ den Blick weiter schweifen und erblickte ein gerahmtes Photo, das auf dem Fensterbrett stand. Sie nahm es in die Hand und erkannte Rokko, der glücklich in die Kamera strahlte und in seinem Arm eine kleine rot-weiße Katze hielt. _Das muss Gipsy sein! _Lisa stellte das Bild lächelnd zurück. Sie wollte zum Schrank, um die Bettbezüge zu holen, doch am Bett blieb sie erneut stehen. Sie strich ganz leicht über die Bettdecke und das Kopfkissen. Sie griff danach und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Da war er wieder, sein Geruch, noch viel intensiver, wie Lisa ihn schon im Zimmer wahrgenommen hatte. Sie begann zu zittern und die Sehnsucht nach Rokko war so stark, das sie ihr die Luft zum atmen nahm. Sie setzte sich, die Tränen rannen lautlos über ihre Wangen. _Was mache ich hier?_ Sie begann zu zweifeln, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, wieder nach Sylt zu kommen.


	10. Chapter 10

Melitta lag diese Nacht lange wach. Sie war zwar sehr müde gewesen, als sie zu Bett ging, konnte aber trotzdem kein Auge zu machen. Und das lag nicht nur an ihrem schmerzenden Fuß. Als Lisa wieder von oben heruntergekommen war, hatte Melitta ihre verweinten Augen bemerkt. Lisa hatte nichts gesagt und ihr dann dabei geholfen sich umzuziehen. Mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht" war sie dann zum Zimmer hinausgegangen. Melitta machte sich Vorwürfe, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so gut war, dass Lisa jetzt hier bei ihr war, wo das ganze Haus sie an Rokko erinnern musste. Melitta wusste, dass Lisa nicht mehr nur die Erinnerung an Rokko liebte. Sie hatte in Lisas Stimme gehört, als sie sich, vor einer Woche, von ihr verabschiedet hatte und heute Nachmittag in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie ihr gesagt hatte, dass Rokko in Hamburg war, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn wieder da waren. Melitta war sich sicher, dass Rokko für Lisa den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, nach den Vorkommnissen in Berlin, wieder nach Sylt zu kommen. Doch wie ihr Enkel über all das dachte und was das Wiedersehen in ihm ausgelöst hatte, wusste Melitta nicht. Er war die ganze Woche über sehr schweigsam gewesen, war ihren Fragen ausgewichen und schien froh zu sein, dass er Sylt für eine Woche verlassen konnte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um die Beiden und hatte Angst, dass sie durch ihren Versuch, den Frieden zwischen ihnen wiederherzustellen, alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Sie grübelte noch lange darüber nach, wie sie den beiden helfen könnte und schlief erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde und hinaus in die Küche humpelte, fand sie einen Zettel von Lisa auf dem Küchentisch.  
_Liebe Melitta! Bin einkaufen gefahren und noch mal schnell zu mir nach hause. Lassen sie sich das Frühstück schmecken! Liebe Grüße Lisa_  
Melitta setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch und begann zu essen. Sie war schon bei der zweiten Tasse Kaffee, als das Telefon klingelte. Langsam humpelte sie hinaus und fluchte über ihre Dusseligkeit, die ihr das eingebrockt hatte. „Albrecht." Meldete sie sich, als sie das Telefon endlich erreicht hatte. „Hallo, Oma! Ich wollte gerade wieder auflegen." „Ach, hallo, Rokko! Schön, dass du anrufst. Dann kann ich mir das ja sparen." „Wieso, ist was passiert?" sie konnte die Sorge in seinem Tonfall hören. „Naja, Deine tollpatschige Oma ist gestern auf dem Friedhof hingefallen und hat sich wohl den Knöchel verstaucht. Aber es ist nicht so schlimm.." Rokko unterbrach sie. „Ich komme sofort nach hause." Melitta schnaufte hörbar. „Du bleibst, wo Du bist. In Hamburg. Ich habe das schon alles selbst organisiert." „Wie selbst organisiert? Da ist doch noch was, oder?" Melitta lächelte. Sie hatte noch nie etwas vor Rokko geheim halten können. „Lisa ist wieder hier." Sie hörte ihn leise seufzen. „Sie hat mich gestern gefunden und sich bereit erklärt, bei mir zu bleiben, bis Du wieder da bist." „Wessen Idee war das? Deine?" er klang unsicher. „Lisa hat es angeboten, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass Du weg bist und ich Dich nicht anrufen wollte, damit Du Deinen Besuch in Hamburg nicht abbrichst." Rokko schwieg. „Ist das ok für Dich? Ich freue mich, Lisa um mich zu haben und Du kannst Deine Woche genießen. So ist allen geholfen." „Schon ok, ich melde mich wieder. Gute Besserung. Tschüß, Oma!" bevor Melitta noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er aufgelegt. Sie starrte das Telefon an und war sich sicher, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie gar nichts gesagt hätte.

Die Woche verging schnell. Am Mittwoch ging es Melittas Fuß schon wieder besser und sie unternahmen einige Ausflüge in die Umgebung. Abends führten sie lange Gespräche, doch das Thema Rokko wurde von Lisa krampfhaft ausgeklammert. Melitta wollte sie nicht direkt darauf ansprechen, doch sie beobachtete Lisa mit Sorge. Auch wenn sie lachte, blickten ihre Augen traurig und Melitta sah, dass es ihr eigentlich jetzt schlechter ging, als vor dem Treffen mit Rokko. Donnerstags Abend rief Rokko an und teilte ihr mit, dass er am nächsten Tag, am frühen Nachmittag, wieder da sein würde. Und so packte Lisa am nächsten morgen ihre Sachen. Melitta wusste, dass Lisa weg sein wollte, bevor Rokko wieder da war und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie das unbedingt verhindern musste.

Sie aßen noch zusammen Mittag. Melitta hatte darauf bestanden für Lisa zu kochen und wollte sie nicht helfen lassen. Das zog alles etwas in die Länge und als sie sich endlich zum Essen setzten, war es schon fast zwei Uhr. Als alles abgespült und wieder weggeräumt war, wollte Lisa gehen. Melitta sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb vier. _Wo bleibt er bloß?_ Melitta überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie Lisa noch vom gehen abhalten konnte.

Rokko saß im Autozug nach Sylt und ließ die letzten Tage in Hamburg Revue passieren. Es hatte ihm gut getan, seine Freunde aus Studientagen wieder zu sehen. Sie hatten viel unternommen, so manche Nacht durchgefeiert, gelacht und alte Erinnerungen wieder aufleben lassen. Er war froh gewesen, dass er nach dem Treffen mit Lisa, für ein paar Tage, von seiner Oma weg gekommen war. Er wusste, dass sie es gut meinte, doch ihre Fragen hatten ihn genervt. Sie wollte wissen, wie es ihm nach dem Wiedersehen ging, doch er konnte ihr nicht antworten. Es war schön gewesen Lisa zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig, hatte das alles Erinnerungen und Gefühle in ihm zurück gebracht, an die er nicht mehr hatte denken wollen und die er nie wieder hatte fühlen wollen. Doch sie waren wieder da und zwangen ihn zum nachdenken. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihn das Gespräch mit Lisa ein für alle mal von ihr befreien würde, aber das Gegenteil war geschehen. Schon an dem Abend hatte er gewusst, dass er sie nie loswerden würde. Er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie die ganze Zeit da gewesen war, verbannt im hintersten Eck seines Herzens, unbemerkt über die Jahre. Er konnte sich auch seine Enttäuschung nicht erklären, die er gefühlt hatte, als Lisa ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn er einmal die Wahrheit wüsste. Eigentlich wusste er auch nicht was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, diese Frage zu stellen. _Will ich wieder Kontakt zu ihr?_ Er konnte sich selbst keine Antwort geben. Er wusste nur, dass das Kapitel Lisa noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Und das war nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Oma, am Montag, ganz deutlich geworden. Sie war wieder auf Sylt. In Berlin musste irgendetwas schief gelaufen sein. Sie hatte ihm kurz erzählt, dass sie wieder bei Kerima einsteigen wollte und er hatte ihr viel Glück gewünscht. Sie würden sich wieder über den Weg laufen, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte noch fünf Wochen Urlaub, die er auf Sylt verbringen wollte und die Insel war klein. Zu klein für zwei Menschen, die eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit teilten und diese nicht verarbeitet hatten.  
Mit diesen Gedanken fuhr er vom Autozug. In fünf Minuten würde er zuhause sein. Er hoffte, dass Lisa schon weg war.

Lisa hatte es endlich geschafft ihre Jacke anzuziehen und stand mit ihrer Tasche an der Tür. Melitta hatte immer wieder kleinere Aufträge für sie gehabt und so war es jetzt weit nach vier Uhr. Rokko war glücklicherweise noch nicht aufgetaucht. Melitta stand traurig neben ihr. „Ich werde sie vermissen, Lisa. Die Zeit mit ihnen war wirklich schön und ich bin ihnen wirklich dankbar. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich ohne sie getan hätte." Lisa nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich hatte auch eine schöne Zeit." Lisa öffnete die Tür. „Lisa, ich will mich noch erkenntlich zeigen für ihre Hilfe und sie zum Essen einladen. Sonntagabend im „Meeresblick" in Wennigstedt. Kenne sie das?" Lisa lächelte. „Danke, Melitta. Das ist nicht notwendig, aber da ich ihnen ja sowieso fast nichts ausreden kann, nehme ich die Einladung gerne an. Ich hole sie dann ab. Bis dann!" Lisa winkte ihr noch mal zu und ging dann Richtung Gartentor, das in diesem Moment von außen geöffnet wurde. Lisa blieb stehen und auch Rokko hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Hallo, Lisa!" er versuchte ein Lächeln. „Rokko, ich wollte gerade gehen." Sie versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen. Rokko kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Danke, dass Du Dich um meine Oma gekümmert hast. Vielen Dank!" er sah sie jetzt direkt an. Lisa erwiderte den Blick, konnte ihm aber nicht direkt in die Augen sehen. „Das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich habe es gern gemacht." Sie drehte sich Richtung Tor. „Tschüß!" „Lisa!" Sie wandte sich ihm noch einmal zu und sah ihn fragend an. „Ja?" er blickte auf den Boden. „Danke noch mal! Bis dann." Sie sah ihm an, dass er noch mehr hatte sagen wollen. „Ja, bis dann!" sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und ging.

Melitta hatte alles von der Haustür aus beobachtet. Es war zwar nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte, aber immerhin hatten sie sich noch gesehen. Nachdem Lisa hinter der Hecke, die das Grundstück umgab, verschwunden war, ging Rokko ins Haus. Er begrüßte seine Oma und brachte sein Gepäck nach oben. Abends saßen sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über die vergangene Woche. Melitta erzählte Rokko, was Lisa und sie alles unternommen hatten, doch mehr als ab und zu ein Nicken oder ein „Hmmm, schön, dass es Dir gefallen hat" kam nicht von Rokko. Gegen neun Uhr beschloss Melitta ins Bett zu gehen und noch ein wenig zu lesen. Sie ging ans Bücherregal und suchte die Reihen ab. „Suchst Du was?" Rokko war hinter sie getreten. „Ja, meinen Goethe. Die Leiden des jungen Werther. Ich weiß genau, dass ich ihn hier in das Regal gestellt habe. Kannst Du mal schauen ob er oben ist. Lisa hatte sich ein Buch mitgenommen. Vielleicht hat sie es oben liegen lassen." „Klar!" Rokko verschwand in den Flur.

Als er im Zimmer stand, sah er sich um. Nichts erinnerte daran, dass dieser Raum fast eine Woche lang von Lisa bewohnt worden war. Nur der Duft ihres Shampoos, das er vor einer Woche gerochen hatte, als er sie zum Abschied umarmt hatte, hing in der Luft. Er seufzte. Auf dem Nachtisch erblickte er das kleine Buch, nachdem seine Oma suchte. Er griff danach und bemerkte ein Lesezeichen. Er schlug die Seite auf, in der es steckte. Eine Stelle war leicht mit Bleistift markiert. Er begann zu lesen:

_Am 26. November._

_Manchmal sag ich mir: dein Schicksal ist einzig; preise die übrigen glücklich – so ist noch keiner gequält worden. Dann lese ich einen Dichter der Vorzeit, und es ist mir, als säh' ich mein eignes Herz. Ich habe so viel auszustehen! Ach sind denn Menschen vor mir schon so elend gewesen?_

Rokko ließ langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Er blätterte langsam durch das Buch. Einige Seiten vorher fand er nochmals eine markierte Stelle:

_Am 27. Oktober abends._

_Ich habe so viel und die Empfindung an ihr verschlingt alles, ich habe so viel und ohne sie wird mir alles zu Nichts._

Rokko klappte das Buch zu und schloss die Augen. Wieder sah er Lisa vor sich, lächelnd, ihre Augen strahlten. Er lächelte, doch das Bild veränderte sich. Jetzt blickten ihn dieselben Augen mit dieser unendlichen Traurigkeit an. Er riss die Augen auf, doch Lisas Gesicht blieb, wie ein Geist, vor ihm stehen. _Ich wünschte, sie würden wieder so strahlen, wie damals! _ Er verließ das Zimmer, brachte seiner Oma wortlos das Buch und ging zu Bett.


	11. Chapter 11

Der Sonntag kam, ohne das Melitta noch einmal die Chance bekam mit Rokko zu reden. Er ging viel spazieren oder vergrub sich in seinem Zimmer. Beim Essen war er einsilbig oder sprach gar nichts. Melitta wusste, das sie etwas tun musste. Sie hatte überlegt, ihn zu bitten sie zu dem Essen mit Lisa zu begleiten, doch das erschien ihr aussichtslos. Sie beschloss, sich einer List zu bedienen. Sie rief Rokko zu sich. Er kam ins Wohnzimmer, wo Melitta auf dem Sofa lag. „Geht es Dir nicht gut?" er sah sie besorgt an. „Hach, ich weiß nicht. Mein Kreislauf spielt ein wenig verrückt. Ich hab schon meine Tropfen genommen, doch es wird nicht besser." Rokko setzte sich neben sie auf den Sessel. „Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?" „Nein, bloß nicht!" kam es bestimmt von ihr. „Der kann mir auch nichts anderes sagen, als dass ich meine Tropfen nehmen soll und mich hinlegen." Rokko grinste. So kannte er seine Oma. „Kann ich denn sonst was für Dich tun?" Melitta blickte ernst. „Ja, das kannst Du!" sie holte tief Luft. „Ich bin heute Abend mit Lisa zum Essen verabredet. Ich habe sie eingeladen, als Dankeschön für ihre Hilfe letzte Woche." Sie hielt kurz inne und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Rokko. „Das wirst Du wohl absagen müssen. Ich lasse Dich so nicht vor die Tür." Sie lächelte. „Ich will aber nicht absagen. Deshalb habe ich eine Bitte an Dich. Könntest Du an meiner Stelle gehen?" sie konnte Rokkos Blick nicht deuten. Schock? Angst? Zustimmung? Er sah zum Fenster hinaus. Es dauerte lange, bis er sprach. „Du gibst wohl nie auf, oder?" er lächelte leicht. Melitta wusste, dass er ihre List durchschaut hatte. Sie schmunzelte. „Machst Du's?" er seufzte. „Ja, aber wird Lisa das recht sein?" Melitta sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Da werden wir es wohl drauf ankommen lassen müssen!" Rokko stand auf. „Ok, aber eins musst Du mir versprechen. Mach so was nicht noch mal. Ich geh mit, Dir zu liebe. Wegen nichts anderem." Er sah sie direkt an. Melitta wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. „Danke!"

Zwei Stunden später stand Rokko vor dem Gartentor und wartete auf Lisa. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er war nervös. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er den ganzen Abend mit Lisa reden sollte und es war ihm auch nicht recht, dass sie wieder ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurde. Er sah auf die Uhr. Sie war schon 10 Minuten zu spät. Das passte nicht zu der Lisa, die er gekannt hatte. Er wusste, dass seine Oma ihn vom Fenster aus beobachtete und versuchte, nicht nervös hin und her zu laufen. Endlich bog ein Auto mit Berliner Kennzeichen um die Ecke und bremste. Rokko erkannte Lisa hinter dem Steuer und lief zur Beifahrertür. Lisa ließ das Fenster herunter. „Hallo Rokko! Ist was?" Rokko öffnete die Tür. „Meiner Oma geht es nicht gut und sie hat mich gebeten, mit Dir essen zu gehen." er sah die Überraschung in Lisas Gesicht. „Wenn das für Dich ok ist." Sie schwieg einen Moment und lächelte ihn dann an. „Ähm…ok, steig ein, wir sind sowieso schon spät dran."

Sie schwiegen den größten Teil der Fahrt. Rokko hatte Lisa noch mal für ihre Hilfe gedankt und Lisa hatte ihn nach Melitta befragt. Es war das typische Schweigen zweier Menschen, die sich eigentlich sehr viel zu sagen hatten, sich aber nicht trauten. _Na, das kann ja ein stiller Abend werden,_ dachten beide bei sich, während sie sich die Hirne nach unverfänglichen Gesprächsthemen zermarterten.

Im Restaurant angekommen, wurden sie vom Ober an ihren Tisch geführt und versteckten sich erstmal hinter ihren Speisekarten. Als sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, begannen beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen. „Wie war es in Berlin?" fragte Rokko. „Wie war Hamburg?" erkundigte sich Lisa. Sie mussten beide lachen. „Ladys First!" Rokko grinste sie an. Lisa skizzierte ihm kurz die Vorkommnisse in Berlin, wobei sie große Teile des Gesprächs mit Alex weg ließ. Rokko schien sich auch viel mehr für die Konstellationen bei Kerima zu interessieren und gab ihr Tipps, wie sie Kim ausschalten konnte. So überbrückten sie die Zeit, bis das Essen serviert wurde. Ab da plätscherte das Gespräch angenehm daher. Lisa erzählte ihm was der eine oder andere von der alten Kerima-Truppe jetzt machte und wer noch immer seinen alten Posten ausführte. „Sag mal, Lisa, B-Style gehört Dir doch immer noch, oder?" Rokko legte seine Dessertgabel auf den Teller. Lisa, die gerade einen Schluck Kaffee trinken wollte, stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. „Ja, warum fragst Du?" sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Na, da kann Dir doch niemand dazwischenfunken. Mach doch daraus was Großes. Such Dir nen angesagten Designer und leg los." „Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Das lief immer nebenher. Timo hat das noch mit gemacht. Eine neue Kollektion hatten wir da schon ewig nicht mehr." Sie nahm nachdenklich ihre Tasse wieder in die Hand. „Na, also. Das ist doch die Idee. Wenn Du magst, kann ich Dir bei der Idee-Entwicklung helfen." seine Augen blitzen. Lisa erkannte, dass er in seinem Element war, merkte aber auch, dass es ihr Spaß machte, wieder mit Rokko an neuen Ideen zu werkeln. Bald warfen sie sich die Vorschläge nur so um die Ohren. Rokko hatte sich vom Ober einen Block und einen Kuli bringen lassen und schrieb eifrig mit. Noch im Auto, auf dem Heimweg, kritzelte er unermüdlich ihre Vorstellungen, Entwürfe und Gedanken auf das Papier.

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Lisa am nächsten Tag nach Berlin fahren würde, um alle Details mit Timo und Hanna zu besprechen. Lisa wusste, dass Hanna weg wollte von Kerima, da Hugo immer noch an seiner Stellung zu kleben schien und sie sich immer weniger Hoffnungen, auf den Chef-Designerposten, machte. Sie hatten viel gelacht und über all dem Pläne schmieden komplett die Zeit vergessen und so war es weit nach Mitternacht, als Lisa Rokko bei Melittas Haus absetzte. Sie stieg mit aus und sie blieben beide vorm Tor stehen. „Danke für den schönen Abend, für Deine Idee und dass Du mir helfen willst." Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an. Doch wieder suchte Rokko vergeblich auch in ihren Augen nach dem Lächeln. „Ja, es war ein schöner Abend und es hat Spaß gemacht wieder mit Dir zusammen an einer Idee zu arbeiten. Ich hoffe, dass alles klappt und wir weitermachen können. Gute Nacht, Lisa!" er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Gute Nacht!" Lisa hatte sich vorgebeugt, gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und lief dann zu ihrem Auto. Bevor sie einstieg, rief sie ihm noch ein „Ich ruf Dich morgen aus Berlin an!" zu. Wenige Sekunden später war sie bereits losgefahren. Rokko stand immer noch vorm Tor, sah ihren Rücklichtern hinterher und berührte behutsam die Stelle auf seiner Wange, die Lisa gerade geküsst hatte.

Lisa rief ihn am nächsten Tag an und berichtete, dass alles fantastisch lief und Hanna bereits zugestimmt hatte. Auch Timo machte keine Schwierigkeiten und entließ Hanna sofort aus ihrem Vertrag mit Kerima. Freudestrahlend stand Lisa, am Dienstagnachmittag, bei Melitta vor der Tür. Rokko und sie belagerten sofort das Esszimmer und als Melitta, Stunden später, mal nach ihnen sah, waren sie so sehr in ihre Arbeit und Diskussion vertieft, dass sie sie gar nicht bemerkten. Verschmitzt lächelnd schloss sie wieder die Tür und machte sich daran etwas zum Abendessen zu machen.

So ging es die nächsten Tage weiter. Lisa erschien früh morgens, die beiden verschanzten sich mit ihren Ideen und Entwürfen in Melittas Esszimmer, das bald mehr an ein Büro oder noch besser, an ein Schlachtfeld, erinnerte und fast immer war es sehr spät, wenn sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machte. Melitta hatte ihr angeboten, wieder in das zweite Gästezimmer einzuziehen, doch das lehnte Lisa ab.

Nachdem sie sich das zwei Wochen lang angeschaut hatte, dass die beiden ihre Tage nur noch hinter verschlossenen Türen verbrachten, beschloss Melitta etwas zu tun. Die beiden mussten dringend mal wieder vor die Tür. Und so stand sie eines Samstagnachmittags, Ende September, im Esszimmer. „So, jetzt ist aber gut! Ihr hockt seit Wochen nur noch hier drin. Kann mir einer von Euch beiden sagen, wann ihr das letzte mal, länger als fünf Minuten, an der frischen Luft gewesen seid? Ich schau mir das nicht länger mit an. Ihr verschwindet jetzt nach draußen und ich schließe hier ab. Vor Montag lasse ich euch nicht mehr hier rein. Und mitnehmen dürft ihr auch nichts, sonst kommt ihr noch auf die Idee, bei Lisa zuhause, gerade so weiter zu machen. Na, los! Was ihr in der Zeit bis Montag macht ist mir egal, aber jetzt ist mal Pause!" sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und machte ein Gesicht, dass keine Widerrede zuließ. Rokko und Lisa sahen sich fragend an. Keiner der beiden traute sich, etwas zu sagen und so standen sie widerstandslos auf und verließen den Raum. Melitta beäugte sie argwöhnisch und beobachtete genau, ob sie nicht doch versuchten, etwas mit hinaus zu schmuggeln. Draußen im Flur griffen sie nach ihren Mänteln und gingen zur Tür. „Ach, und wenn ihr nicht wisst, wo ihr hin sollt. Am Westerländer Strand ist ein Fest, wegen diesen Surfern. Los, mischt euch ein bisschen unters Volk!" Mit einem Grinsen schloss sie die Tür hinter den beiden. Lisa und Rokko sahen sich bedröppelt an. Sie wussten beide, dass Melitta Recht hatte. „Und nun?" Lisa fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder. Rokko zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sollen wir mal zu dem Fest hinfahren?" sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Warum nicht!" Rokko grinste. „Los, aber zur Strafe bringen wir meiner Oma nichts mit!" er lachte und Lisa konnte nicht anders und musste mitlachen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in Westerland angekommen und suchten erst einmal einen Parkplatz. Trotz des recht miesen Wetters war hier die Hölle los und auf der Promenade drängten sich die Menschenmassen. Sie liefen einmal die Promenade, an den vielen Essensbuden, Verkaufsständen und Veranstaltungsbühnen, entlang. Irgendwann bekam Lisa Hunger und sie stellten sich in eine der endlosen Schlangen. Das leichte Nieseln hatte aufgehört und pünktlich zum Sonnenuntergang riss der Himmel auf. Sie setzten sich mit ihren Pizzastücken auf eine kleine Mauer und beobachteten das bunte Treiben, das an ihnen vorüber zog. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie weiter. Plötzlich blieb Lisa stehen und deutete auf ein Schild, das an einer der Buden festgemacht war. „Um halb neun ist Feuerwerk!" sie strahlte. Rokko musste grinsen. _Fast wie früher. Sie ist fast wieder meine alte Lisa!_ Erstaunt über sich selbst, stellte er fest, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht mehr wehtat. Er hatte die letzten beiden Wochen mit Lisa genossen, sehr sogar. Ihre Anwesenheit tat ihm gut und er meinte, auch dasselbe bei Lisa zu erkennen. Sie machte einen gelösteren Eindruck und lachte viel. Doch noch immer lag diese Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick. Dieser Anblick schmerzte ihn mittlerweile mehr, wie die Erinnerung an das Leid, dass sie ihm damals zugefügt hatte. _Wenn ich doch nur etwas gegen diese Melancholie in ihrem Blick tun könnte! _Er verjagte den Gedanken wieder. Der Schmerz über das Vergangene mochte verblasst sein, doch die Angst wieder verletzt zu werden, war zu groß.

„Erde an Rokko!" Lisa lachte und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. Langsam kam er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Gut, Feuerwerk! Und das willst Du gerne sehen, oder?" Lisa nickte. „Ok! Aber nicht hier zwischen all den Leuten." Lisa sah ihn zustimmend an. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war viertel vor acht. „Na, dann bleibt uns ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, uns ein nettes Plätzchen zu suchen." er grinste. „Aber vorher, müssen wir unbedingt noch was Süßes kaufen!" Lisa zwinkerte ihm zu und lief zielstrebig auf eine der Süßigkeitenbuden zu. Rokko schüttelte lachend den Kopf und lief ihr hinterher. Kurz bevor das Feuerwerk begann, hatten sie, etwas abseits von den Menschenmassen, eine Bank in den Dünen gefunden, von der sie freie Sicht auf das Meer hatten. Bepackt mit den Bergen von Naschwerk, auf dessen Kauf Lisa bestanden hatte, ließen sie sich dort nieder. Lisa riss sofort die Tüte mit dem Popcorn auf und begann zu futtern. Rokko sah ihr amüsiert dabei zu. „Früher Schokoriegel und heute Popcorn?" Lisa hielt ihm die Tüte hin. „Nein, immer noch Schokoriegel, aber die hatten meine Sorte nicht!" sie schmunzelte und griff schon wieder in das Popcorn. „Hey! Lass mir was übrig!" Rokko versuchte nach der Packung zu greifen, doch Lisa war schneller und versteckte sie hinter ihrem Rücken. „Na, gut, dann ess' ich halt den Rest!" er griff nach dem anderen Naschwerk, suchte sich die Tüte mit den Gummibärchen und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Nee, nicht beleidigt sein!" Lisa sah ihn leicht lächelnd an. In dem Moment begann das Feuerwerk und die erste Rakete erleuchtete den Strand. Er sah Lisa in die Augen und zum ersten Mal, seit ihrem Wiedersehen, leuchtete ihm ihr strahlendes Blau entgegen. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er ließ seinen Arm auf der Rücklehne der Bank, hinter Lisas Schultern, liegen. Sie sahen sich immer noch an und eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas, bis ein ziemlicher lauter Böller des Feuerwerks, sie wieder in das jetzt und hier zurückholte. Lisa wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück, schlang zitternd ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und sah verlegen zu Boden. Rokko rückte wieder ein Stück an sie heran. „Frierst Du?" sein Arm lag noch immer auf der Lehne. Lisa schüttelte den Kopf, doch er sah, dass sie ihre Hände in den Ärmeln ihrer Jacke vergraben hatte. Rokko legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Das Lügen hast Du in all den Jahren auch nicht gelernt!" er spürte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Schweigend betrachteten sie das Farbenspiel am Himmel und als das Feuerwerk fertig war, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Rokko fuhr Lisa nach hause. Sie sprachen wenig während der Fahrt. Es war fast, als hätten sie Angst, dass Worte ihre neu gewonnene Nähe wieder zerstören könnten. Als sie vor Lisas Haus hielten, stieg Rokko auch aus und ging noch mit bis zur Tür. Sie sahen sich wieder an und Rokko musste mit bedauern erkennen, dass sich über Lisas Augen wieder ein leichter Schleier der Traurigkeit gelegt hatte. „Danke für den schönen Tag, Rokko!" sie lächelte ihn an. „Das war mein schönster Tag seit langem." er schmunzelte. „Ich werde den Dank an meine Oma weitergeben." Lisa bemerkte den distanzierteren Ton in seiner Stimme, ihr Lächeln erstarb. „Wir sehen uns am Montag!" sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Plötzlich spürte sie Rokkos Hand an ihrem Kinn, die sie zwang ihn wieder anzusehen. „Auch ich hatte einen schönen Tag und nicht nur heute. Die letzten beiden Wochen mit Dir waren sehr schön." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Danke!" er nahm sie in den Arm. Nicht flüchtig, wie vor einigen Wochen, nach ihrem ersten Wiedersehen. Lisa hielt sich an ihm fest und hätte ihn am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht zu viel erwarten oder erhoffen durfte und so genoss sie einfach den Moment, bis Rokko sie wieder losließ. Er lächelte ihr noch mal zu und ging dann zu seinem Auto. Lisa sah ihm nach, bis die Lichter des Autos von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden. _Haben wir noch eine Chance, Rokko? Kannst Du je vergessen, was ich Dir angetan habe?_

Rokko hatte schon vor einigen Minuten vor dem Haus seiner Oma gehalten, doch er saß immer noch im Wagen. Er dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Lisa hatte ihn wieder in ihren Bann gezogen und er ließ es geschehen. _Warum komme ich nicht von Dir los, Lisa?_ Wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, hatte er auch darauf keine eindeutige Antwort. _Wenn ich doch nur vergessen könnte!_


	12. Chapter 12

Als Rokko am nächsten Morgen nach unten kam, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung an der Tür zum Esszimmer. Ein großer Zettel prangte dort:

**Bürostunden:**

**Montag – Freitag:**

**8 Uhr – 12 Uhr**

**Mittagspause bis 16 Uhr (zur freien Verfügung, vorzugsweiße an der frischen Luft! Bei schlechtem Wetter auch gerne im Haus, sofern nicht weiter von der Arbeit gesprochen wird!)**

**16 Uhr – 21 Uhr (wobei ein früherer Feierabend von der Schlüsselwächterin bevorzugt wird!)**

**Strenge Überwachung der Bürozeiten durch die Schlüsselwächterin!!! Übertretungen werden mit Bürofreien Tagen bestraft!!!**

**Die Schlüsselwächterin Melitta **

Er riss den Zettel ab und ging in die Küche, wo seine Oma gerade die Kaffeemaschine in Gang brachte. „Guten Morgen! Na, hattet ihr einen schönen Abend?" sie lachte ihn an. Rokko hielt ihr grußlos den Zettel unter die Nase. „Was soll das?" er versuchte ernst zu schauen, doch Melitta erkannte, dass er sich mühsam das Grinsen verkneifen musste.  
„Ist der Zettel so undeutlich geschrieben?" sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht laut los zu lachen. „Nein!" Rokko konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen und ein breites Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Was bezweckst Du damit? Ich verbringe jetzt schon mehr Zeit mit Lisa, als ich je wieder wollte. Und das freiwillig. Und um auf Deine Frage von vorhin zurück zu kommen: ja, wir hatten einen schönen Abend." Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart je wieder so wohl fühlen würde." fügte er leise hinzu. Sein Grinsen war einem schmalen Lächeln gewichen. Er sah auf die Tischdecke und fuhr gedankenverloren ihr Blumenmuster mit dem Finger nach. Melitta war an ihn herangetreten und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Ist das so schlecht?" Rokko seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es herausfinden will." Er sah Melitta traurig an. „Was hast Du zu verlieren?" ihr Blick war ernst. Rokko sah wieder auf den Tisch. „Mein Herz. Zum dritten Mal. Davor hab ich Angst." Melitta setze sich. Sie überlegte lange, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Das weiß ich. Aber willst Du Dir von der Angst den Weg weißen lassen, wie Lisa es damals getan hat? Das Schicksal hat Euch eine zweite Chance geschenkt. Wirf sie nicht weg!" sie stand auf, holte Geschirr aus dem Schrank und deckte den Tisch fürs Frühstück. „Ich hab keinen Hunger!" mit diesen Worten stand er auf, griff nach dem Zettel mit den Bürozeiten und verließ das Zimmer. Sekunden später hörte Melitta die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Sie schenkte sich Kaffee ein und setzte sich, leicht lächelnd, an den Tisch.

Lisa war an diesem morgen ungewöhnlich früh aufgewacht, hatte gefrühstückt und dann einen kleinen Spaziergang am Strand gemacht. In Gedanken war sie noch immer beim vergangenen Abend. Sie war lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen, sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wie lange nicht mehr. Es musste Jahre her sein.

Als sie wieder zuhause war, beschloss sie mal wieder ein wenig im Garten zu werkeln. Das Wetter war gut und wer wusste schon, wann sie wieder dazu kommen würde, bevor es Winter wurde. So begann sie, eifrig, Hecken zurück zu schneiden und verwelkte Blumen zu entsorgen.  
Sie riss gerade eine Reihe von verblühten Stiefmütterchen heraus, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Sie fuhr herum und sah in Rokkos Gesicht. Langsam wich der Schreck in ihren Zügen einem Lächeln. „Musst du Dich so anschleichen?" sie sah ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Hallo, Lisa! Ich hab vorne geklingelt, aber da hat niemand aufgemacht. Dein Auto stand aber vor der Tür und dann bin ich halt ums Haus rum. Ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken." Er blickte leicht zerknirrscht. Lisa stand auf und lächelte ihn an. „Schon ok! Ich lebe ja noch!" mit einem Zwinkern wischte sie sich die erdigen Hände an der Jeans ab. „Was machst Du hier?" Rokko sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden und begann in seiner Jackentasche zu kramen. Er holte den Zettel hervor und reichte ihn Lisa. Sie begann zu lesen und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, bis sie schließlich erheitert auflachte. „Deine Oma ist wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut!" sie gab ihm den Zettel zurück. „Oh ja. Du hättest mal mein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich das heute Morgen gelesen hab! Sie verblüfft mich immer wieder." Er schmunzelte. „Na, dann bekommen wir ja sicher auch bald noch einen Stundenplan für die Mittagspause. Liegestützen, Kniebeugen und was weiß ich, was Deiner Oma noch so alles einfällt. Kreativ ist sie ja! Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, wo Du das her hast!" Rokko nickte. „Vielleicht!" er lächelte. Eine Weile sagten beide gar nichts. „Willst Du was trinken?" Lisa brach als erste das Schweigen. „Gern!" Rokko lächelte sie dankbar an. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus und einigten sich auf Kaffe. Lisa setzte ihn auf und holte noch eine Packung Kekse aus dem Schrank. „Bedien Dich! Ich zieh mich mal schnell um." Sie deutete auf ihre verdreckte Jeans und Rokko lachte. Er setzte sich an den Tresen und nahm sich einen Keks. Als der Kaffe durchgelaufen war, suchte er nach einer Tasse und schenkte sich ein. Mit der Tasse in der Hand, ging er zurück in den Flur und von dort ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah sich um. Das Zimmer war in warmen Erdtönen eingerichtet und vermittelte einen gemütlichen Eindruck. Auf dem Kaminsims waren einige Photos aufgestellt. Rokko trat näher um sie anzusehen. Bekannte Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen: Lisas Eltern, Jürgen, Yvonne und Max. Auf einem Bild war die gesamte Belegschaft von Kerima zu sehen. Er musste lächeln. Ganz außen entdeckte er das Hochzeitsbild von Lisa und Alexander. Er nahm es in die Hand. Lisas Mann strahlte in die Kamera. Rokko sah ihm an, dass es für ihn der schönste Tag in seinem Leben gewesen sein musste. Doch Lisa sah fast teilnahmslos aus. Schon damals lag der Schleier der Traurigkeit über ihren Augen. Er schloss seufzend die Augen. Vor seinem inneren Auge stand immer noch das Photo, nur diesmal hatte er Alexanders Platz eingenommen und die Lisa, die neben ihm zu sehen war, strahlte und ihre Augen reflektierten das Sonnenlicht. So hatte er sich, damals, sein und Lisas Hochzeitsbild vorgestellt. Er wischte die Vorstellung weg, öffnete die Augen und sah zur Tür. Dort stand Lisa. Sie war umgezogen und musste auch geduscht haben. Ihre feuchten Haare waren mit einer Klammer am Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Photo in seiner Hand. „Noch einer, dem ich das Herz gebrochen habe." Ihre Stimme klang resignierend. „Ich bringe den Männern in meinem Leben kein Glück. Dich habe ich vorm Altar stehen lassen und Alex habe ich jahrelang angelogen." Sie seufzte und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Dabei wollte ich doch nichts anderes, als wieder einen Menschen finden, mit dem ich mir vorstellen kann alt zu werden und dann immer noch so liebe, wie am ersten Tag." Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Rokko musste den Drang, sie ihr wegzuwischen, unterdrücken. Stattdessen stellte er das Bild zurück und holte tief Luft. „Nicht jeder ist dazu bestimmt, diesen einen Menschen zu finden. Ich auch nicht!"

Langsam und leise begann er, Lisa von seiner Ehe zu erzählen. Wie sehr er gehofft hatte, mit Dana endlich die Frau gefunden zu haben, die ihn wirklich liebte und mit der er seine Träume teilen konnte. Und wie tief ihn die Enttäuschung getroffen hatte, dass seine und ihre Wünsche nicht die gleichen waren. Lisa hatte ihm ruhig zugehört. Sie merkte, dass er das so noch nie jemandem erzählt hatte. Als er geendet hatte, glitzerten zwar Tränen in seinen Augen, doch er wirkte erleichtert. „Am Tag der Scheidung habe ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen." Lisa sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Das muss schlimm für Dich gewesen sein und mir steht es noch bevor." Sie seufzte. „Es ist schwer zuzugeben, dass es nicht funktioniert. Den Teil hast Du bereits geschafft. Den letzten Schritt schaffst Du auch noch." Er lächelte leicht.

Irgendwann, während Rokko erzählt hatte, hatten sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt. Jetzt saßen sie nebeneinander und schwiegen, doch diesmal war es keine unangenehme Stille. Rokko brach das Schweigen als erster. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich bin wirklich froh, Dich wieder getroffen zu haben. Das war gestern Abend nicht nur so dahin gesagt. Ich habe die letzten Wochen mit Dir sehr genossen." Er sah sie direkt an und für einen winzigen Augenblick leuchteten Lisas Augen ihn an, doch nach ihrem nächsten Wimpernschlag, war das Strahlen wieder verschwunden. „Danke! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, Rokko." sie sah zu Boden. „Du hast mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung gefragt, was jetzt ist, nachdem ich Dir alles erzählt habe. Ich war damals erstaunt über Deine Frage und ich war nicht ganz ehrlich. Als ich Dich gesucht habe, über ein Jahr lang, da habe ich mir gewünscht und gehofft, dass Du mir vergeben könntest und wir vielleicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen können. Mit den Jahren ging diese Hoffnung verloren und ich habe aufgehört zu träumen. Oder zumindest habe ich mir das immer eingeredet. Doch der Wunsch, Dich wieder in meinem Leben zu haben, blieb. Kannst Du Dir wieder eine Freundschaft mit mir vorstellen?" ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und sie sah Rokko weiterhin nicht an. Die Frage schwebte durch den Raum und Lisa hatte Angst vor der Antwort, die Rokko ihr geben würde. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Nichts in seinem Gesichtsausdruck verriet, was er dachte. „Ich habe mir in den letzten Wochen immer wieder überlegt, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Du mich damals gefunden hättest. Ich habe darauf immer noch keine Antwort, Lisa." Er seufzte. „Vielleicht wäre das passiert, was Du Dir erhofft hast, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht und wir werden es nie erfahren. Und selbst wenn, wir können nicht mehr ändern, was passiert ist und vielleicht ist das auch gut so." Er lächelte jetzt wieder leicht. Lisa sah ihn immer noch gespannt an. „Ich hab Dir vergeben, Lisa. Ob ich jemals vergessen kann, wird die Zukunft zeigen." Er sah die Erleichterung in Lisas Gesicht. „Damals dachte ich, dass ich es nie könnte, doch mit der Zeit wurde der Schmerz weniger." er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass der Schmerz, mit dem Wiedersehen, zurückgekommen war. Schwächer zwar, doch immer noch fühlbar. Doch das wollte er ihr und auch sich nicht antun. „Und mir ist eines bewusst geworden: Meine Freundschaft zu Dir, hat den Schmerz überlebt, sie war nie weg." Lisa sah ihn ungläubig an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. _Er hat mir verziehen!_ Immer wieder hörte sie in Gedanken seinen Satz: _Ich hab Dir vergeben, Lisa._ Es war, als hätte sie die letzten 12 Jahre nur darauf gewartet, das zu hören. Sie fühlte sich unheimlich erleichtert, als ob jemand die Last, die ihre Schuld für sie gewesen war, von ihr genommen hätte. „Danke!" flüsterte sie und strahlte ihn an. Rokko lächelte zurück und sah mit Freude, dass ihre Augen leuchteten. Es war keine Spur der Traurigkeit mehr darin zu sehen.

Rokko stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal. Wir sehen uns morgen!" Lisa nickte. Er lief in den Flur und Lisa folgte ihm zur Tür. Lisa blieb in der Haustür stehen. „Bis morgen! Ich freu mich!" er wand sich zu ihr um. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich aus der Klammer gelöst. Er schmunzelte und strich sie ihr sacht aus dem Gesicht. „Ich mich auch!" er zwinkerte ihr zu und lief den Weg zur Strasse entlang. Lisa lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah ihm nach. Am Gartentor sah er sich noch mal nach ihr um. Er konnte das Strahlen ihrer Augen bis hierher sehen. Rokko wusste, dass er diesen Anblick nie vergessen würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Sie kamen gut mit der B-Style Kampagne voran und auch von Hanna aus Berlin kamen nur gute Nachrichten. Sie hatte schon fast alle Modelle gezeichnet und die ersten waren auch bereits geschneidert. Wenn sie dieses Tempo beibehalten konnten, stand der Präsentation im Februar nichts im Wege.

Melitta hielt an ihren Bürozeiten eisern fest und so verbrachten sie die Nachmittage und Wochenenden meistens mit Ausflügen, auf die sie auch Melitta das ein oder andere Mal begleitete. Und so war bald das Wochenende vor Rokkos Rückflug in die Staaten gekommen. Lisa hatte die vergangene Woche in Berlin verbracht, um sich direkt vor Ort von den Fortschritten der Kollektion zu überzeugen und auch endlich die Scheidung von Alexander einzureichen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nicht bei ihr gemeldet, doch Helga hatte ihr erzählt, dass er immer wieder bei ihnen angerufen hatte. Lisa sah mit dem Einreichen der Scheidung die letzte Möglichkeit, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Ehe keinen Sinn mehr machte. Auch Rokko hatte die letzten Tage nicht auf Sylt verbracht. Er war nach Pinneberg gefahren, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Das Verhältnis zu ihnen war nicht einfach für Rokko, da vor allem sein Vater nie wirklich etwas mit dem Beruf seines Sohnes hatte anfangen können, doch Melitta hatte ihn zu dem Besuch gedrängt, da ihre Tochter ja von ihr wusste, dass Rokko seit über einem Monat bei ihr war. Und so hatte Rokko die letzten drei Tage dort verbracht, war aber sehr froh gewesen, als er am Freitagabend den Autozug auf Sylt wieder verlassen hatte.

Am Samstagmorgen hatten Lisa und er die letzten Details für B-Style besprochen und Lisa war guter Dinge, dass sie den Rest auch ohne Rokko schaffen würde, wobei sie sich darauf einigten, dass er auch weiterhin per Mail und Telefon zur Verfügung stehen würde.  
Sie hatten es in den letzten Wochen geschafft, den freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander wieder zu finden und sie waren beide froh darüber.

„So, Ausnahme-Bürozeit beendet!" Melitta stand in der Tür zum Esszimmer und grinste die beiden an. „Ich werde das Chaos hier vermissen, wenn Du am Dienstag wieder weg bist, Rokko." Ihr Lächeln wurde traurig. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt die beiden in ihrer Nähe zu haben und sie dachte mit Wehmut an die nächste Woche, wenn Rokko wieder in den USA und Lisa wieder in Berlin sein würde. Rokko stand auf und nahm seine Oma in den Arm. „Ich werde Dich auch vermissen, Oma. Und vielleicht komme ich ja an Weihnachten schon wieder. Das ist gar nicht mehr lange." Er lächelte sie an. „Ach, das hast Du schon so oft gesagt, in den letzten Jahren und wie oft warst Du dann wirklich da?" sie strich ihm durch die Haare. Lisa hatte in zwischen angefangen die Unterlagen zusammenzuräumen. Sie hatte nichts von Rokkos Plänen gewusst, an Weihnachten schon wieder nach Deutschland zu kommen und sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich, ebenso wie Melitta, wünschte, dass es keine leeren Worte von Rokko waren und er wirklich kommen würde.  
„Lassen sie das, Lisa. Ich räum euch das zusammen. Ihr müsst dann los, wenn ihr noch pünktlich kommen wollt." Rokko sah auf die Uhr. „Oh ja, Lisa, hopp, wir brauchen ca. ne halbe Stunde, bis nach List." Lisa grinste. Sie hatte sich die ganze Woche auf diesen Ausflug gefreut: eine Fahrt zu den Seehundbänken im Wattenmeer.

Als sie gegen halb sechs wieder bei Lisa zuhause ankamen, waren sie immer noch ganz beeindruckt von den Erlebnissen des Nachmittags. Lisa schwärmte von den Seehunden und hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Sie ging schon vor zur Haustür und Rokko holte noch die Einkäufe, für das gemeinsame Abendessen, aus dem Kofferraum. Als er um die Ecke der Garage bog, sah er Lisa starr vor der Haustür stehen. Auf dem Treppenabsatz saß jemand, den Rokko als Alexander erkannte. Er war gerade dabei aufzustehen. Rokko blieb stehen und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er verspürte wenig Lust einen Ehekrach mitzuerleben, aber er konnte nicht einfach gehen. Er lief zu den beiden hin und stellte sich neben Lisa. „Guten Abend!" Rokkos Stimme schien Lisa aus ihrer Starre zu holen. „Hallo, Alex. Warum sitzt Du hier vor der Tür?" Alex Blick schweifte von Rokko zu Lisa. „Guten Abend, Lisa. Ich habe meine Schlüssel vergessen und warte schon seit Stunden auf dich. Aber wie ich sehe, hattest wenigstens Du eine schöne Zeit!" Sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf Rokko. „Alexander von Leonberg. Guten Abend!" er streckte Rokko seine Hand hin. Rokko stellte die Einkaufstüten ab und ergriff Alex' Hand. „Robert Kowalski! Nett sie kennen zu lernen." Rokko sah Alex in die Augen und erkannte, das seine Lider leicht zuckten, als er seinen Namen nannte. Lisa beobachtete Alex. Sie wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde. Sie hatte ihm ja alles erzählt und er kannte, die Rolle, die Rokko in ihrem Leben und vor allem auch für ihre Ehe gespielt hatte.  
Auch Rokkos Gedanken rasten. Aus Alex Reaktion auf seinem Namen, hatte er geschlossen, dass Lisa ihm erzählt haben musste, dass sie sich einmal sehr nahe gestanden hatten. Er konnte sich vorstellen, welchen Eindruck es auf ihn machen musste, dass er hier mit Lisa auftauchte. Er hoffte, dass Alex aus seiner Anwesenheit nicht die falschen Schlüsse zog und diese Konsequenzen für Lisa haben könnten.

Lisa schloss die Haustür auf. Die beiden Männer folgten ihr nach drinnen. Rokko lief in die Küche und stellte die Tüten ab. Alex murmelte etwas von „Hände waschen" und verschwand in der Toilette. Lisa ging zu Rokko in die Küche. „Es tut mir leid, Rokko. Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet." Sie sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass er plötzlich hier auftaucht. Ich denke allerdings, dass ich besser gehen sollte. Wenn das für Dich in Ordnung ist." Er lächelte sie an. „Kommst Du klar?" sein Lächeln wich einer besorgten Mine. „Danke für Dein Verständnis. Ja, ich bekomme das schon hin." Sie lächelte jetzt ebenfalls. Sie umarmten sich.  
Beide sahen nicht, dass Alex im Flur stand und sie beobachtete. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lisas Augen lösen. Die Traurigkeit darin war verschwunden. Eine riesengroße Leere machte sich in ihm breit. Er war eigentlich nach Sylt gekommen, um noch einmal mit Lisa zu reden, sie um eine letzte Chance zu bitten. Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er verloren hatte, dass er nie auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, Lisas Herz zu gewinnen. Sie war zwar 10 Jahre mit ihm verheiratet gewesen, doch ihr Herz hatte immer Rokko gehört. Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen, als sie ihm genau das, vor Wochen, gesagt hatte, doch jetzt wusste er, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Die Erkenntnis schmerzte, doch er würde sie gehen lassen.

In der Küche lösten sich Rokko und Lisa aus ihrer Umarmung und Alex erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. Er ging ein paar Schritte in den Flur zurück, so dass man ihn aus der Küche nicht mehr sehen konnte. Lisa und Rokko kamen zur Tür heraus. „Sie gehen schon?" Alex tat so, als wäre er gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer getreten. „Ja, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend." Rokko ging zur Haustür. Lisa folgte ihm. Auf der Türschwelle gaben sie sich noch mal die Hand. „Tschüß, Rokko. Bis morgen!" Rokko lächelte leicht. „Ja, vergiss das Mittagessen morgen nicht. Sonst ist meine Oma sauer! Bis morgen!" Lisa sah die Sorge in seinen dunklen Augen. Sie lächelte ihm noch mal zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Sie holte tief Luft, drehte sich um und sah Alex an. „Warum bist Du hier?" sie ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich an den Tresen in der Küche. Alex blieb im Türrahmen stehen und blickte sie an. Auch jetzt, nachdem Rokko weg war, war keine Spur mehr der Melancholie in ihrem Blick zu erkennen. „Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um noch mal mit Dir zu reden, aber das erübrigt sich jetzt." Er seufzte. Lisa sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich willige in die Scheidung ein, Lisa. Ich hab eingesehen, dass ich Dich nicht glücklich machen kann. Ich fahre jetzt in ein Hotel. Morgen hole ich meine Sachen. Leb wohl, Lisa." Er ging zur Garderobe und zog seinen Mantel an. Lisa lief ihm nach. Sie wollte eine Erklärung. „Alex, warum? Was hat Dich in 10 Minuten deine Meinung ändern lassen?" sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Dass er in wenigen Wochen geschafft hat, was ich in 10 Jahren nicht möglich machen konnte: deine Augen zum Strahlen zu bringen." Er beugte sich herab und gab Lisa einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück!" Lisa blickte ihm nach, wie er das Haus verließ. Ihr geflüstertes „Danke" konnte er nicht mehr hören.


	14. Chapter 14

Am nächsten Morgen war Rokko schon früh am Strand unterwegs. Er wusste, dass die nächsten beiden Tage stressig werden würden und so wollte er noch mal die Ruhe genießen. Er saß auf einem Steg und sah dabei zu, wie die Sonne versuchte die Wolken zu vertreiben. „Guten Morgen!" Rokko fuhr herum und sah Alexander auf dem Steg stehen. Rokko erhob sich und ging auf ihn zu. „Guten Morgen! Sie sind noch hier?" er musterte Alex, konnte aber nichts aus seinem Gesicht lesen. „Ja, ich habe im Hotel übernachtet, hole nachher noch meine Sachen aus dem Haus und dann bin ich weg." Alex sah an Rokko vorbei hinaus aufs Meer. „Ich werde Lisa keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich sie verloren habe, Herr Kowalski." Er sah Rokko jetzt direkt an. Rokko sah die Resignation und die Trauer in seinen Augen. „Sie müssen nichts sagen. Ich habe begriffen, dass Lisas Herz ihnen gehört." Er schloss die Augen und seufzte leise, bevor er weiter sprach. „Versprechen sie mir nur eins. Lassen sie nie wieder zu, dass dieses Strahlen in ihren Augen erneut erlischt." Rokko konnte nur nicken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Alex sich um und verließ den Steg.

Alexanders Worte hallten in Rokkos Ohren. _Lisas Herz gehört ihnen. _Er hatte das ausgesprochen, was Rokko geahnt hatte, die letzten Wochen aber immer wieder ganz weit weg geschoben hatte. Lisa liebte ihn noch immer. Seufzend setzte er sich wieder hin und sah den Wellen zu, die sich an den Pfeilern des Stegs brachen. Er wollte herausfinden, was dieses Wissen in ihm auslöste. Doch immer wenn er versuchte, hinter die freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die er für Lisa hatte, zu schauen, baute die Angst in sekundenschnelle eine Mauer auf, die er nicht einreißen konnte. Er wusste nur eins: Alex hätte ihm das Versprechen nicht abnehmen müssen, er hatte es sich selbst schon gegeben und auch die Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden, würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, es einzulösen. Er würde nur Zeit brauchen, diese Angst zu verlieren. _Zeit, die Lisa mir hoffentlich geben wird!_

Die letzten beiden Tage vergingen viel zu schnell. Den Montagabend hatten sie ein letztes Mal alle bei Melitta verbracht. Sie hatten zusammen gekocht und wieder viel gelacht, doch über allem hing das Bewusstsein, dass das für längere Zeit das letzte Mal sein würde, das sie zusammen waren. Besonders Melitta ging das alles sehr nahe. Sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus Rokko und Lisa in den Arm zu nehmen und immer wieder musste Rokko ihr versprechen, dass er diesmal wirklich zu Weihnachten kommen würde.

Es war schon spät, als Lisa sich auf den Heimweg machte. Rokko begleitete sie nach hause, da sie diesmal ohne Auto unterwegs war. Sie entschieden sich für den längeren Weg, am Strand entlang. Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach. Außer ihnen war fast niemand unterwegs, nur einige Jugendliche hatten ein Lagerfeuer entzündet und spielten leise Musik. Rokko steuerte den Steg an, an dem er am Sonntagmorgen Alex getroffen hatte. Still blickten sie beide auf das nachtschwarze Meer. „Rokko?" Lisa sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Ja?" Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass ich das was ich dir sagen will, besser nicht sagen sollte. Denn vielleicht zerstört es alles, was sich in den letzten Wochen zwischen uns wieder aufgebaut hat." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und sie sah verlegen zu Boden. „Lisa? Was..?" Lisa unterbrach ihn. „Bitte sag nichts, lass mich einfach reden." Sie blickte ihn kurz an. Er sah die Besorgnis in ihrem Blick. Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf das Ende des Stegs zu. Rokko folgte ihr, blieb aber in einigem Abstand zu Lisa stehen. Sie seufzte schwer bevor sie weiter sprach. „Die letzten Wochen mit Dir….ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte mal so glücklich gewesen bin. Doch, eigentlich schon. Aber das ist lange her, es kommt mir manchmal so vor, als wäre es ein anderes Leben gewesen. Damals, bevor wir…., bevor ich,…" sie kam ins stottern. Sie wollte ihn nicht an ihren größten Fehler erinnern. Rokko legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist ok, Lisa. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich Dir verziehen habe." Sie drehte den Kopf und Rokko sah die Tränen, die in ihren Augen glitzerten. „Ja, und das kann ich immer noch nicht glauben. Aber kann ich mir jemals verzeihen?" sie blickte wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Rokko wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Lisa wand sich zu ihm um. Die Tränen liefen ihr jetzt lautlos übers Gesicht. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass es mir reichen würde, wenn Du mir verzeihst und wir wieder freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen können. Doch ich habe mich selbst angelogen. Ich liebe Dich, Rokko. Und ich kann nicht als Freund in Deinem Leben bleiben und miterleben, wie es irgendwann wieder eine andere Frau für Dich geben wird. Ich kann bis heute nicht verstehen, wie Du das damals konntest. Ich kann es nicht. Ich bin nicht so stark wie Du." Sie drehte sich um und lief weiter den Steg entlang. Rokko sah ihr nach. Ihre Silhouette hob sich kaum vom Himmel ab. Langsam ging er zu ihr. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Rokko spürte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte. Er wollte seine Arme schon wieder von ihr lösen, als er merkte, dass sie sich leicht gegen ihn lehnte. „Du bist noch viel stärker als ich, Lisa." Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und trug die Musik vom Lagerfeuer am Strand zu ihnen.

_Cause I need time  
My heart is numb has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing just try and have a little patience _

„Ich weiß, dass Du es bist und deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass Du mir die Bitte, die ich an Dich habe, auch erfüllen kannst." Lisa drehte sich in seinen Armen und sah ihn an. Noch immer glitzerten Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Gib mir bitte Zeit, Lisa." Er lächelte sie an. Lisa nickte leicht. „Nur ein bisschen Geduld, für Dich, für mich,…für uns." Wieder löste sich eine Träne aus Lisas Augenwinkel. „Für uns?" sie flüsterte. „Kannst Du das?" er strich ihr sanft die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ja!" Lisa vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. _  
_Rokko schob sie behutsam ein Stück von sich. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und auch auf Lisas Zügen war wieder ein leichtes Lächeln zu erkennen. Lisa wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch Rokko hielt sie fest und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie seufzte leise. Rokko löste die Umarmung und griff nach ihrer Hand. Langsam gingen sie über den Strand zu Lisas Haus. Im Hintergrund war immer noch die Musik zu hören.

_Cause the scars run so deep it's been hard but I have to believe  
have a little patience  
have a little patience  
_

Kurze Zeit später stand Lisa allein auf dem Balkon ihres Schlafzimmers und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Der Wind trug das Rauschen des Meeres zu ihr und Lisa empfand das Geräusch als tröstlich. Immer wieder hörte sie in Gedanken Rokkos Worte: _Nur ein bisschen Geduld, für Dich, für mich,…für uns. _Sie verbot sich selbst, zuviel Hoffnung in diesen einen Satz zu legen, gab sich aber selbst das Versprechen, Rokko die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. _Diesmal werde ich die Geduld haben, die Du damals mit mir hattest!_


	15. Chapter 15

Lisa saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und brütete mal wieder über Zahlenreihen und Abrechnungen. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sich die Tür öffnete und Hanna vor ihr stand. „Lisa?" Hanna grinste. „Hanna, oh, ich hab Dich gar nicht rein kommen hören." Lisa sah sie verwirrt an. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass ich jetzt gehe und Dir fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch wünschen! Wir sehen uns dann wieder im Januar zum Endspurt!" Lisa stand auf und ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum. „Das wünsch ich dir auch. Danke!" sie lächelte Hanna an. „Na, Dank Dir und Deiner wahnsinnig guten Arbeit in den letzten Monaten, wird das wohl die unstressigste Vorbereitung einer neuen Kollektion, die wir je erlebt haben! Danke!" Hanna nickte, winkte Lisa noch mal zu und ging wieder zur Tür. „Mach Du aber auch bald Feierabend, ja?" Lisa sah auf ihre Uhr und erkannte, dass es schon nach 18 Uhr war. „Oh, ja! Klar. Schöne Feiertage."

Nachdem Hanna die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Lisa wieder auf ihren Stuhl und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Vereinzelt wirbelten einige Schneeflocken vorbei. Die Chancen auf weiße Weihnachten in zwei Tagen standen gar nicht schlecht. _Ob es wohl auf Sylt auch schneit? _Sie nahm sich vor, nachher, von zuhause aus, bei Melitta anzurufen. Sie lächelte. Morgen war sie wieder dort. Die Zeit war so schnell vergangen, genauso wie Rokko es ihr beim Abschied gesagt hatte. _So schnell kannst Du gar nicht gucken, wie Du wieder hier am Flughafen stehst und mich abholst. _Er hatte Recht behalten. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass die Tage bis Weihnachten nicht vergingen. Manchmal hatte sie so viel zu tun gehabt, dass sie sich gewünscht hätte, ein Tag hätte mehr wie 24 Stunden. Sie hatten viel geschafft in den letzten Monaten, die Kollektion stand, die Vorbereitungen zur Präsentation waren fast vollständig. Lisa war sehr zufrieden mit der kleinen Truppe, die seit noch nicht einmal dreieinhalb Monaten das Herzstück von B-Style bildete. Nebenbei hatte sie noch ihren Umzug aus dem gemeinsamen Haus mit Alex organisiert und ihre neue, gemütliche 3-Zimmerwohnung eingerichtet. Sie hatte ihr Leben wieder im Griff, nur abends wenn sie allein in ihrem Bett lag, dann griff die Einsamkeit wieder nach ihr. Dann flossen die Tränen und die Sehnsucht nach Rokko wurde so stark, dass sie am liebsten, sofort in die nächste Maschine nach Baltimore gestiegen wäre. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an das Versprechen, dass sie ihm gegeben hatte und verwarf den Gedanken. Morgen würde sie ihn wieder sehen. Sie freute sich darauf, doch auch die Angst schlich sich immer wieder dazu. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit per E-Mail und Telefon den Kontakt gehalten, doch meistens war das Geschäftliche im Vordergrund gestanden. Das wenige, was sie privat gesprochen hatten, hatte sich um Lisas Umzug, ihre Scheidung und ab und an um Melitta gedreht. Lisa wusste nicht, was in Rokko vorging und das bedrückte sie. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während sie weiter den Schneeflocken zusah.

Lisa erschrak, als plötzlich das Deckenlicht im Büro angemacht wurde. Sie fuhr herum und sah, wie die Putzfrau den Staubsauger in das Zimmer trug. „Oh, Frau Plenske. Sie sind noch hier? Ich dachte alle wären schon weg." Lisa griff nach einigen Unterlagen und schielte auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor acht und sie hatte noch viel zu tun, bevor sie morgen früh nach Hamburg fahren würde, um Rokko abzuholen. „Ich wollte gerade gehen." Lisa schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche, wünschte der Putzfrau noch schöne Feiertage und verließ das Gebäude.

In ca. 6500 km Entfernung packte Rokko gerade in seinem Büro in Baltimore seine Sachen zusammen. Sein Flug würde um 20 Uhr von Philadelphia aus starten und er musste zuhause nur noch seinen Koffer holen. Er stand am Fenster und sah hinab in den Hafen. Es regnete und trotzdem drängten sich die Menschen zwischen den Anlegestellen und vor der dort angrenzenden Mall. Er hoffte, dass es in Deutschland schneien würde und freute sich auf weiße Weihnachten. _Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Morgen sehe ich Lisa schon wieder._ Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass Lisa wahrscheinlich eine Antwort von ihm würde haben wollen und er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er den Sprung ins kalte Wasser noch einmal wagen konnte. Er hatte viel über Lisa nachgedacht in den letzten Monaten, seitdem er wieder zuhause war. Die Mauer um seine Gefühle für sie, hatte einige Löcher bekommen, doch wirklich klar sah er noch immer nicht.

Ein Klopfen an der Bürotür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er lief zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Come in!" Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Kollege Pete kam herein. Sein Blick ruhte auf einigen Unterlagen, die er in der Hand hielt. „Hey, Rob, I was wondering if you could give me some advice with this." er hielt Rokko die Unterlagen hin. Rokko schmunzelte. "Sorry, Pete. You'll have to find somebody else. My vacation just started about 2 minutes ago. Technically I am not here." Pete sah ihn enttäuscht an, doch dann grinste er. „Oh, right. I remember. Christmas in good old Europe, right?" Rokko lächelte leicht. "Yes, at my grandmother's." Pete legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. „Come on, according to the way you smile right now, there must be somebody else as well." Rokko räusperte sich und packte weitere Unterlagen in seine Aktenmappe. „You can't fool me. I know you long enough to tell that there is something else. You've been acting different since you returned from Germany in October. Could it be that you lost your heart over there?" Pete lächelte wissend. Rokko sah weiter auf seinen Schreibtisch. "No, not yet. But maybe I'm in danger of loosing it again." Rokko griff nach seinem Mantel und lief zur Tür. "Merry Christmas, Pete. See you in January! Bye!" Rokko verließ sein Büro. Pete sah ihm nachdenklich nach.

Lisa stand in der Ankunftshalle des Hamburger Flughafens und beobachtete die Tafel, an der die Flüge angezeigt wurden. Sie war viel zu früh da gewesen, da sie, wegen des schlechten Wetters, bereits um halb 7 in Berlin losgefahren war. Während der Herfahrt war sie noch ruhig und voller Vorfreude gewesen, doch mittlerweile wurde sie immer nervöser. Endlich wurde bei Rokkos Flug 'gelandet' angezeigt. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Passagiere heraus kamen. Lisa wurde immer unruhiger. Innerlich schalt sie sich für ihre Nervosität. _Was soll das? Es ist doch nur Rokko! Nur Rokko?_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche, um nach einem Bonbon zu suchen. Dabei fielen ihre alle möglichen Dinge entgegen: alte Kassenbons, Papierchen und alte Einkaufszettel, die sie nie wieder brauchen würde. Kurzerhand entschied sich Lisa, ihre Tasche auszumisten und ging dazu an einen der großen Abfallbehälter, die hier überall herumstanden. Sie war so vertieft darin zu entscheiden, welche der Kassenzettel sie wegwerfen konnte und welche besser noch aufbewahrt werden sollten, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich hinter ihr der Ausgang öffnete und die ersten Fluggäste herauskamen.

Rokko ging mit seinem Gepäckwagen durch die Schiebetüren in die Ankunftshalle. Er blickte sich um, konnte Lisa aber nirgends entdecken. Um ihn herum begrüßten sich überall Leute oder sahen, wie er suchend in die Menge. Er versuchte sich einen Weg aus den Wartenden zu bahnen, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Plötzlich sah er, etwas abseits, eine Frau mit blonden Haaren an einem Mülleimer stehen. Sie stand zwar mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch er war sich sicher, dass es Lisa war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie überall erkennen würde. Plötzlich überkam ihn die Nervosität, die er die ganze Zeit so gut unterdrückt hatte. Langsam schob er den Wagen in ihre Richtung.

„Hallo Lisa!" sie fuhr herum und sah in Rokkos grinsendes Gesicht. Ohne zu überlegen und auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an ihre Aufregung zu verschwenden, lief sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Erst als sie merkte, dass sich seine Arme um sie legten, wurde ihr bewusst, wie diese Reaktion auf ihn wirken konnte. Schneller als beabsichtigt, machte sie sich von ihm los. „Hallo, Rokko!" sie sah ihn nicht direkt an. „Wie war Dein Flug?" Rokko lächelte. Das war Lisa, wie er sie kannte. _Und vermisst habe?_ Er schob den Gedanken schnell weg. „Gut! Und die Herfahrt? Hier schneit es ja wenigstens." Er deutete mit dem Kopf zu den großen Fenstern, hinter denen vereinzelte Schneeflocken herabfielen. „Ja, und es soll bis morgen noch mehr werden. Sollen wir hier noch einen Kaffee trinken, oder willst Du los?" Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an und kramte in ihrer Handtasche. Rokko legte den Kopf schief und sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Zuerst will ich jetzt mal, dass Du mich anschaust." Lisa hob den Blick von ihrer Handtasche, sah ihn fragend an und wurde leicht rot. „'tschuldigung! Ich, ….äh, ich wollte…es tut mir leid. Ich hätte Dich nicht..." sie brach ab und sah wieder zu Boden. „Hey, es ist doch ok, wenn Du Dich freust, mich wieder zu sehen. Ich tu's doch auch!" Endlich sah ihn Lisa an und lächelte. „Schon besser." er grinste. „Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich losfahren. Erstens bin ich hundemüde und zweitens kommt es draußen jetzt ziemlich runter und wir haben noch ein schönes Stückchen vor uns." Lisa folgte seinem Blick nach draußen, wo die Schneeflocken jetzt dicht vom Himmel fielen. „Oh, gut, dann sollten wir wirklich gehen." Rokko nickte gähnend und sie verließen die Halle in Richtung Parkhaus.

Das Wetter wurde nicht besser und Lisa musste sich sehr auf das Fahren konzentrieren. Das und Rokkos Müdigkeit führten dazu, dass sie nur sehr wenig miteinander sprachen. Als sie nach über drei Stunden Fahrt schließlich Niebüll erreichten, um von dort aus mit dem Autozug nach Sylt zu kommen, war Rokko eingeschlafen. Lisa parkte das Auto und ging in das Bahnhofsgebäude um das Ticket zu holen. Der nächste Zug würde in einer halben Stunde abfahren. Sie ging wieder zum Auto, wo Rokko immer noch friedlich schlief. Lächelnd beobachtete sie ihn eine Weile. Plötzlich stiegen Bilder vor ihr auf. Bilder von der einzigen Nacht, die sie mit Rokko verbracht hatte. Auch damals hatte sie ihm, morgens, bevor der Anruf ihres Vaters dazwischenkam, beim schlafen zugesehen. Der Wunsch das öfter tun zu können wurde größer und mit ihm auch die Angst in Lisa, wieder einen Fehler zu machen, der dazu führen konnte, dass sie ihn erneut verlor. Sie seufzte leise und startete den Motor, um langsam zur Verladerampe zu fahren.

Rokko war auch während der Überfahrt nicht aufgewacht. Er schlief auch noch als sie bei Melitta vor dem Haus hielten. Lisa stellte den Motor ab und sah zu ihm hinüber. Sie brachte es fast nicht fertig ihn zu wecken. Ganz sanft stupste sie ihn in den Oberarm. „Rokko, aufwachen. Wir sind da!" Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sie verschlafen an. Lisa musste schmunzeln und wieder drängten sich die Gedanken von vorhin in den Vordergrund. Sie schob sie schnell beiseite und lächelte Rokko weiter an. „He, Du Schlafmütze! Du hast die halbe Fahrt verschlafen." Rokko sah sie zerknittert an. „Oh, das tut mir leid." Er gähnte und Lisa stieg lachend aus dem Auto aus. „Ich denke, Du solltest besser drinnen weiterschlafen!" Als Lisa den Kofferraum öffnete, hörte sie bereits Melittas Stimme im Vorgarten. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Rokko war jetzt ebenfalls ausgestiegen und nahm Lisa seinen Koffer ab. „Bis morgen bin ich wach. Versprochen!" er lächelte ihr müde zu. „Na, mal abwarten." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Zusammen gingen sie zum Tor und begrüßten Melitta, die Lisa gleich zum Kaffe trinken herein bitten wollte. Doch Lisa lehnte dankend ab. Sie wollte in ihrem Haus nach dem rechten sehen. Sie winkte den beiden noch mal zu und stieg wieder in ihr Auto. Sie machte das Radio an. Es lief gerade „Jingle Bells". Lisa sang laut mit und freute sich auf die nächsten Tage.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Rokko am nächsten Morgen die Treppe herunter kam, sah er seine Oma auf einer Leiter balancieren, um etwas, das er nicht richtig sehen konnte, über der Eingangstür zu befestigen.  
„Guten Morgen! Kannst Du mit so was nicht warten? Mann sollte meinen, der eine Beinbruch vor Jahren hätte Dir gereicht!" er stand jetzt unter der Leiter und sah lachend nach oben. Melitta sah verschreckt zu ihm hinunter und versteckte das, was sie gerade noch hatte befestigen wollen, hinter ihrem Rücken. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so. Wegen Dir wäre ich jetzt fast runter gefallen." Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, doch eigentlich war sie viel zu froh, dass er diesmal sein Versprechen wahr gemacht hatte und wirklich zu Weihnachten hergekommen war. Wobei sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass das Lisas Verdienst war und nicht ihrer. Der Vorwurf verschwand aus ihren Zügen und sie lächelte Rokko an. „Guten Morgen! Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Rokko grinste, denn Melitta versuchte nun von der Leiter zu steigen, ohne dass Rokko sah, was sie in ihrer Hand hatte. „Ja, Danke. Was hast Du denn da?" Melitta spielte die Unschuldige. „Was meinst Du denn? Ich hab nur ein paar Spinnweben weg gemacht." Sie war am Fuß der Leiter angekommen und ihre Hand verschwand sofort wieder hinter ihrem Rücken. „Oma, ich glaub Dir kein Wort. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das kein Mistelzweig ist. Das fände ich nicht komisch!" Melitta streckte ihm resignierend ihre Hand hin. Darauf lag, wie Rokko richtig vermutet hatte, ein Mistelzweig. „Aber das gehört doch zu Weihnachten dazu." Kam es leicht beleidigt von ihr. „Ja, aber ich weiß genau, was Du damit beabsichtigst und das finde ich nicht fair." Rokko war etwas aufgebracht und ging in die Küche. Melitta folgte ihm. Rokko schenkte sich Kaffee ein und stellte sich ans Fenster. Über Nacht hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, doch die ganze Nachbarschaft sah aus, als ob jemand sie mit Puderzucker bestäubt hatte. Im Hintergrund klangen Weihnachtslieder aus dem Radio. Melitta war hinter ihn getreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte halt ein wenig nachhelfen." Sie lächelte schief. „Lisa liebt Dich noch immer. Hast Du das noch…." „Ich weiß." Rokko unterbrach sie. „Sie hat es mir gesagt, bevor ich im Oktober wieder nach hause geflogen bin." Er starrte nach wie vor aus dem Fenster. „Ich hab sie um Zeit gebeten. Die will sie mir geben." Seufzend drehte er sich um und setzte sich an den Tisch. Melitta nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „Und?" sie sah ihn fragend an. „Nichts und! Woher weißt du das eigentlich. Hat Lisa es Dir gesagt?" er fixierte seinen Kaffeebecher, den er in den Händen drehte. „Nein, hat sie nicht. Aber ich hab das gespürt. Man braucht sie nur mal ein bisschen beobachten, dann weiß man es. Nur bei Dir, da sehe ich nur eine Mauer, die Du so hoch um Dich rumgebaut hast, dass Du selbst nicht mehr drüber schauen kannst." Rokko stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und sah seine Oma ungläubig an. Langsam nickte er. „Du hast Recht." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich will diese Mauer nicht, aber jedes mal wenn ich versuche herauszufinden, ob ich mehr für Lisa fühle, als Freundschaft, ist sie da und mit ihr die Erinnerung an den schlimmsten Tag meines Lebens." Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Das ist er immer noch? Der schlimmste Tag deines Lebens?" Rokko nickte leicht. „Dann fühlst Du auch noch mehr für Lisa. Und diese Mauer baust Du auf, weil Du Angst davor hast, das zuzugeben und nicht aus Angst wieder verletzt zu werden." Rokko starrte immer noch auf den Tisch. „Ist es nicht egal, warum ich Angst habe?" Melitta lächelte. „Also ich würde lieber eine Mauer einreißen, die mich von der Liebe fernhält, als eine die mich vor Schmerz bewahrt." Damit stand sie auf und begann in der Küche zu werkeln. Rokko trank einen Schluck seines, mittlerweile kalten, Kaffees und erhob sich dann ebenfalls. „Ich stell mal den Baum auf!" er verließ die Küche. Melitta lächelte kurz und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen.

Am frühen Nachmittag erschien Lisa. Sie begrüßte Rokko kurz und verschwand dann zu Melitta in die Küche, um ihr beim Kochen zu helfen. Doch Melitta verscheuchte sie recht schnell wieder. „Nee, Kindchen, gehen sie mal Rokko beim Baum schmücken helfen. Beim kochen hab ich meine eigene Ordnung, da kann ich niemanden brauchen." Lachend ging Lisa hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo Rokko gerade die erste Lichterkette am Baum anbrachte. „Deine Oma kann mich beim kochen nicht gebrauchen. Kann ich Dir vielleicht helfen?" sie blieb in der Tür stehen. Rokko sah zu ihr hinüber und lächelte. „Hmm, ich bräuchte noch jemand, der mir die zweite Lichterkette entwirrt." Lisa ging zum Tisch, auf dem dutzende von Schachteln mit Weihnachtsschmuck lagen, griff nach der Lichterkette und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Eine Weile wurschtelten sie beide schweigend vor sich hin. Als Lisa die Lichter entwirrt hatte, stand sie auf und brachte sie Rokko, der gerade die letzte Lampe am Baum befestigte. „Perfektes Timing!" er lachte. „Ja, wir sind schon ein gutes Team." Lisa lächelte, doch das Lächeln verschwand, als ihr die Bedeutung dieses Satzes bewusst wurde. „Ähm, ich meine geschäftlich und beim Weihnachtsbaum schmücken." Sie schielte zu Rokko, der auf seine Hände blickte. „Ja!" er begann auch die zweite Kette am Baum anzubringen. Lisa blieb neben ihm stehen. „Danke!" Rokko sah sie fragend an. „Ich wollte mich gestern schon bei Dir für die weitere Hilfe für B-Style bedanken. Aber dann bist Du eingeschlafen." Sie lächelte wieder. „Danke, Rokko! Ohne Dich wären wir noch lange nicht so weit!" Rokko erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Gern geschehen. Ich hab es doch gern gemacht. Es hat Spaß gemacht wieder mit Dir zu arbeiten." Er befestigte weiter die Lampen am Baum. Lisa ging zum Tisch und öffnete die Schachteln mit den Christbaumkugeln. „Wir können mit schmücken anfangen." Rokko war neben sie getreten und griff nach der Schachtel, die Lisa gerade in der Hand hielt. Ganz kurz berührten sich ihre Hände, bevor Lisa den Karton los ließ. Sie sah zu Boden und spürte, dass sie rot wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Rokko die Schachtel wieder auf den Tisch stellte und dann einen Schritt auf sie zuging. Lisa spürte seine Hand an ihrem Kinn, die sie sanft zwang ihn anzusehen. „Ich hab Dich vermisst, Lisa." Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Langsam bildete sich ein Lächeln auf Lisas Gesicht. Rokko blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich Dich auch!" murmelte sie. „Lisa! Können sie mal schnell kommen?" Melittas Rufen aus der Küche, holte Lisa wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich um und flüchtete fast in die Küche. Rokko ließ sich langsam auf einen Sessel sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte förmlich sehen können, wie weitere Steine aus der Mauer gefallen waren, als er Lisa gesagt hatte, dass er sie vermisst hatte. Doch noch immer konnte er nicht sehen, was dahinter lag. Und wieder stieg der Zweifel in ihm auf. _Was wenn ich doch nur wieder eine Enttäuschung finde? Stehe ich das noch mal durch?_ Und genauso schnell, wie sie vorhin löcheriger geworden war, baute der Zweifel die Mauer wieder ein Stück höher, denn noch war die Angst größer als die Hoffnung.

Er hörte die Küchentür zufallen und Schritte im Flur. Schnell sprang er auf, griff sich irgendeinen Karton mit Baumschmuck und begann wahllos die Kugeln aufzuhängen. Lisa trat wieder ins Wohnzimmer, lächelte ihm zu und begann dann ebenfalls den Baum zu schmücken. Beide erwähnten das Geschehene nicht mehr. Rokko war froh darüber und Lisa, die zunächst voller Hoffnung gewesen war, erinnerte sich wieder an ihr Versprechen und schwieg.

Weihnachten und die Tage bis zum Jahreswechsel vergingen schnell. Lisa verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit bei Melitta und Rokko. Sie hatte einige Unterlagen für die Präsentation im Februar mitgebracht und zusammen mit Rokko verpassten sie den Vorbereitungen den letzten Schliff.  
Da Lisa die gesamten Feiertage bei Melitta verbracht hatte, wollte sie sich zu Silvester revanchieren und lud die beiden zu sich nach Hause ein. Sie verbrachten einen lustigen Abend, aßen Raclette und spielten Karten, bis Melitta ein Set Bleigießen aus ihrer Tasche holte. „Na, wie wär's damit?" schmunzelnd legte sie den Karton auf den Tisch und holte auch noch ein Deutungsbuch aus ihrer Tasche. Lisa blickte etwas irritiert vom Tisch zu Melitta und dann zu Rokko, der grinste. „Au ja!" er griff nach dem Set und packte den Löffel und die Bleifiguren aus. „Hast Du irgendwo eine Schüssel?" er stand auf, ging zum Sideboard und holte eine der Kerzen, die dort standen, zum Tisch. „Ich hol eine." Lisa stand auf und lief in die Küche. Dort lehnte sie sich gegen den Tresen und seufzte tief. Sollte sie das wirklich mit machen? Seit Jahren schon hatte sie sich um das Bleigießen an Silvester herumgedrückt, da sie immer noch abergläubisch genug war und an die Bedeutungen glaubte. Und was wenn sie irgendeine Figur goss, die missverständlich zu deuten war. Sie schloss die Augen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich auch dieses Mal wieder davor drücken konnte. Doch dann sah sie Rokkos grinsendes Gesicht vor sich. Er hatte sich so gefreut, als seine Oma das Set ausgepackt hatte. _Und sicher glaubt er überhaupt nicht daran! _Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf. Sie würde mitmachen.  
„Lisa?" Alles ok?" Rokkos Rufen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja, ich bin gleich wieder da!" sie ging zum Schrank, holte eine Schüssel heraus und füllte sie mit Wasser.

Als sie wieder ins Esszimmer kam, hatte Rokko schon alles vorbereitet; die Kerze brannte und er hatte je zwei Figuren an alle verteilt. Melitta begann und goss eine Brille und einen Becher. Rokko griff nach dem Deutungsbuch, suchte die beiden Begriffe heraus und begann zu lesen. „Also, der Becher bedeutet Glück und Gesundheit und die Brille, dass Du sehr alt werden wirst!" er grinste seine Oma an. „Na, noch älter kann man ja wohl kaum werden!" Melitta lachte und reichte Lisa den Löffel. Zaghaft griff Lisa danach und sah Melitta an, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte. Die erste Figur wurde nach längerem hin und her als Stock identifiziert. Melitta blätterte im Buch nach der Bedeutung und las schmunzelnd vor: „Dein Leben verändert sich!" Lisa drehte den Löffel in ihren Händen. „Na, toll. Veränderung hatte ich im alten Jahr eigentlich schon genug." Melitta legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Nehmen sie das doch nicht so ernst, Lisa! Sehen sie es einfach als Denkanstoss." Lisa lächelte sie an und nickte, bevor sie die nächste Figur über die Flamme hielt. Diesmal war die Identifizierung einfacher. „Das kann nur ein Stein oder eine Mauer sein." Melitta blätterte schon wieder nach der Bedeutung, doch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie ihren Enkel, der bei dem Wort Mauer leicht zusammengezuckt war. „Deine Ausdauer zahlt sich aus!" Melitta hatte die Bedeutung gefunden. „Ausdauer und Veränderung? Wie soll denn das zusammenpassen?" Lisa hatte die beiden Bleifiguren auf ihre Handfläche gelegt und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Melitta sah zu Rokko, der seine Fassung wohl wieder gefunden hatte. „Na, ich denke, dass damit B-Style gemeint ist. Deine Ausdauer bei der Präsentation wird sich auszahlen und dadurch kommt die Veränderung." Er lächelte Lisa an, die, immer noch in Gedanken, nickte und die Figuren langsam auf den Tisch fallen ließ. „Ach, ich messe dem viel zu viel Bedeutung zu! So, Du bist dran!" schmunzelnd gab sie den Löffel an Rokko weiter. Bei Rokkos erster Figur gab es keinen Zweifel, es war ein Tor. „Du wirst Deinen Wohnort wechseln." Melitta sah Rokko gespannt an. „Kann es sein, dass es Dich wieder nach hause zieht?" Rokko verzog das Gesicht und schielte zu Lisa, die ihn ebenfalls neugierig ansah. „Na, wenn da was dran sein sollte, an dieser in die Zukunft Guckerei, dann wird es wohl eher so sein, dass ich in den USA umziehe. Ich habe ein Angebot in Boston. Ich habe noch nichts gesagt, weil sich das erst im Januar entscheiden wird." Sowohl Lisa als auch Melitta blickten enttäuscht. In Lisa war kurz die Hoffnung aufgekeimt, dass Rokko möglicherweise wieder nach Deutschland ziehen könnte, doch seine Erklärung ließ diese Hoffnung wieder, wie ein Kartenhaus, zusammenbrechen. „Ja, wenn Du dort glücklich bist, dann muss ich damit wohl leben, dass ich Dich weiterhin nicht so oft zu sehen bekomme." Melitta lächelte traurig. „Du bist doch mein Lieblingsenkel, Rokko!" sie fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Na, das werde ich mal meiner Cousine erzählen, wenn ich wieder mit ihr telefoniere." Er grinste schief und griff nach dem letzten Bleistück. Auch dieses Mal war es leicht zu erkennen. „Die Fahne bedeutet, dass Dein Kopf und Dein Herz unterschiedlicher Meinung sind." Melitta blickte Rokko über den Rand des Buches an. Rokko drehte die Fahne, die er gerade gegossen hatte, zwischen seinen Fingern. Melitta ließ das Buch auf den Tisch sinken und sah zu Lisa, die Rokko erwartungsvoll beobachtete. Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick traf sich mit Lisas. Er brach den Blickkontakt wieder und konzentrierte sich erneut auf die kleine Figur in seinen Händen, die er mit einer resignierenden Bewegung in die wassergefüllte Schüssel fallen ließ. „Ach, das ist doch alles Quatsch!" sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die hinter Lisa an der Wand hing. „Oh, es wird Zeit den Sekt auf zumachen. In 10 Minuten beginnt das neue Jahr."

Nachdem sie um 12 Uhr angestoßen hatte und sich gegenseitig ein gutes neues Jahr gewünscht hatten, schlug Rokko vor, nach draußen zu gehen und das Feuerwerk anzusehen. „Geht ihr beiden Mal, ich bleibe hier, wenn das ok ist, Lisa. So lange in der Kälte stehen, nee, das ist nix mehr für mich." Melitta lächelte die beiden an. „Ja, klar. Machen sie es sich bequem, Melitta. Wir bleiben auch nicht lange. Oder?" Lisa blickte fragend zu Rokko. „Nein, aber Silvester ohne ein paar Raketen, das geht nicht." Er ging grinsend in den Flur und holte seinen und Lisas Mantel. Melitta erhob sich und sah den beiden nach, wie sie durch den Garten, in Richtung Strand, verschwanden. Eine Weile stand sie noch im Türrahmen und sah in den Himmel, der bereits von einzelnen Raketen erhellt wurde, bevor sie fröstelnd die Tür schloss und sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. Dort ließ sie den Blick über die Bleifiguren schweifen und hoffte, dass vielleicht ein Funken Wahrheit in deren Bedeutungen steckte.


	17. Chapter 17

Lisa und Rokko liefen über den verschneiten Strand zu dem Steg, an dem Lisa Rokko im Oktober ihr Versprechen gegeben hatte, ihm Zeit zu geben. Sie stellten sich ganz nach vorn an das Geländer und betrachteten schweigend das Feuerwerk, das von zahlreichen Schiffen, am Hafen, abgefeuert wurde. Minutenlang wurde der nachtschwarze Himmel in die schillernsten Farben getaucht. Langsam wurden die Raketen weniger und schließlich hatte sich der Rauch verzogen und der sternklare Himmel war wieder zu sehen.

Stumm blickten beide zum Himmel und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. „Alles Gute im neuen Jahr, Lisa." Rokko zerschnitt die Stille und sah Lisa lächelnd an. Lisa wandte sich ihm zu. „Das wünsche ich Dir auch!" sie umarmten sich. „Ich wünsche Dir, dass alle Deine Träume in Erfüllung gehen." Seine Worte waren nur ein Flüstern. Lisa löste sich etwas aus seinen Armen und sah ihm in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Lisa konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren und seine Arme hielten sie immer noch fest. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Als Lisa sie wieder öffnete, sah sie wieder genau in Rokkos dunkle Augen und Sekunden später trafen sich ihr Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss. Lisas Knie wurden weich und sie hielt sich, wie eine Ertrinkende, an Rokko fest. Sie hatte nur einen Gedanken: _Bitte lass diesen Moment nie zu Ende gehen!_ Der Kuss, der ganz sanft begonnen hatte, wurde intensiver und Rokko zog Lisa näher an sich. Er genoss es Lisa in seinen Armen zu halten und spürte, wie sich die Mauer in seinem Innern langsam aufzulösen begann. All die Erinnerungen an die kurze Zeit, damals mit Lisa, drängten sich in sein Bewusstsein. Und plötzlich war da wieder das Bild, vor seinem inneren Auge, als Lisa ihm den Verlobungsring zurückgegeben hatte und seine Welt zusammengebrochen war. Auch der Schmerz von damals kehrte zurück.

Er löste sich ruckartig von Lisa. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Rokko seufzte schwer und versuchte das Gefühlschaos in sich zu beruhigen. Die Mauer war wieder da, stärker und stabiler, als je zuvor, doch der Schmerz blieb. Er sah zu Lisa. Sie sah kurz den Schmerz in seinen Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und schnell davon lief. Lisa blieb geschockt stehen. Sie blickte ihm nach, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Erst als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, ließ sie sich gegen das Geländer fallen und rutschte daran zu Boden. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr geräuschlos über das Gesicht. Sie spürte es nicht, sie fühlte nichts mehr, außer der Schuld, die sich wieder zentnerschwer auf ihr Herz legte.

Lisa wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen und ins Nichts gestarrt hatte. Erst als sie langsam die Kälte wahrnahm, die durch ihre Kleider drang, erhob sie sich und ging nach hause.

Im Wohnzimmer fand sie Melitta, schlafend, auf der Couch vor. Lisa blickte auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach drei. Am liebsten hätte sie Melitta schlafen lassen und wäre selbst auch ins Bett gegangen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht reden. Aber sie wusste auch, dass an schlafen sowieso nicht zu denken war und für Melitta war eine Nacht auf der Couch auch nicht das beste. So ging sie zu Melitta hinüber und weckte sie vorsichtig. „Ach, da seid ihr ja endlich!" Melitta gähnte und setzte sich auf. Als sie Lisas verweinte Augen sah, war ihr sofort klar, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie sah sich im Raum um. „Wo ist Rokko? Was ist passiert, Kindchen?" Sie griff nach Lisas Hand und zog sie zu sich auf die Couch. Lisa konnte Melitta nicht ansehen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Melitta rutschte neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Ich kann ihnen das nicht sagen." Lisa begann wieder zu weinen. Melitta zog sie in ihre Arme, strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken und ließ sie erstmal weinen. Irgendwann waren die Tränen versiegt. „Erzählen sie mir bitte was passiert ist, Lisa. Es wird Ihnen gut tun. Bitte!" Sie holte tief Luft und begann stockend, Melitta das Geschehene, zu erzählen.

„Ich wollte ihm doch Zeit geben. Aber stattdessen hab ich alles falsch gemacht." Lisa saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Couch und starrte zu Boden. „Sie sind Ihren Gefühlen gefolgt, Lisa. Ich kann darin nichts Falsches sehen." Lisa löste ihren Blick vom Boden und sah Melitta an. Sie lächelte. „Aber, Rokko…" Melitta unterbrach sie. „Rokko hat Angst. Mehr Angst, als sie sich vorstellen können. Das was damals passiert ist, ihre geplatzte Hochzeit…es ist für Rokko immer noch der schlimmste Tag in seinem Leben." Melitta blickte ernst zu Lisa, die sich resignierend gegen die Rücklehne der Couch fallen ließ. „Aber er hat mir doch verziehen. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt." Sie sah verzweifelt zu Melitta. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auch wahr ist, Lisa. Er schützt sich selbst, weil er seinen Gefühlen nicht trauen kann. Lassen sie ihm noch Zeit und geben sie die Hoffnung nicht auf." Melitta lächelte Lisa jetzt wieder aufmunternd zu. Auch Lisa versuchte ein Lächeln, aber wirklich gelingen wollte es ihr nicht. Schließlich stand sie auf und sah Melitta dankbar an. „Ich fahre sie jetzt nach hause. Danke, dass sie mir zugehört haben. Das reden hat ein bisschen geholfen."

Rokko war nach hause gelaufen und lag seit Stunden wach auf seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich mies. Er wusste, dass Lisa alle Schuld bei sich suchen würde und das war falsch. Auch er hatte diesen Kuss zu verantworten. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er daran zurückdachte. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Wenn er doch nur die Erinnerungen abschalten könnte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Lisa ihm nie wieder so wehtun würde. Doch die Angst in seinem Herzen war zu groß, als dass momentan ein anderes Gefühl darin Platz gehabt hätte. Er starrte an die dunkle Zimmerdecke und wünschte sich diesen Abend vergessen zu können. Plötzlich hörte er ein Auto, dass vor dem Haus hielt. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er sah, wie Lisa und seine Oma ausstiegen. Lisa begleitete Melitta noch zur Tür und sie umarmten sich zum Abschied. Melitta ging ins Haus und Lisa lief zurück zu ihrem Auto. Auf halbem Weg zum Gartentor blieb sie stehen und sah zurück zum Haus. Sie stand noch im Lichtkegel der Türbeleuchtung und Rokko konnte ihr Gesicht sehen. Ihre Augen waren immer noch vom Weinen gerötet. Er wusste, dass er die Schuld an diesen Tränen trug. Er seufzte tief und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete stand Lisa immer noch da. Jetzt blickte sie direkt zu seinem Fenster herauf. Ihr Blick traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Die Traurigkeit lag wieder über ihren Augen. Dieser Anblick schmerzte ihn mehr, als die Erinnerung an sein eigenes Leid. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel, während er immer noch zu Lisa hinab sah. Sie löste ihren Blick von dem Fenster und verließ den Garten. Rokko sah ihr nach. „Es tut mir leid, Lisa. Bitte verzeih mir!"


	18. Chapter 18

Es war Mitte Februar, weit nach Mitternacht und Lisa saß in ihrer Wohnung und dachte über den Tag nach, der hinter ihr lag. Heute hatten sie die neue Kollektion präsentiert. Alles war phantastisch gelaufen und ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Lisa konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Sie hatte sich schon vor Stunden von der Party verabschiedet, war ein wenig durch das nächtliche Berlin gelaufen und saß jetzt schon eine Weile hier am Fenster und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Die letzten fünf Monate liefen wie in einem Film vor ihrem Auge ab. Alles hatte mit Rokkos Idee angefangen. _Rokko…_.Da war wieder der Gedanke an ihn. Sie hatte es seit Silvester recht gut geschafft, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Seit dem Kuss in der Neujahrsnacht, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war am nächsten Tag nach Berlin zurückgefahren. Zu groß war ihre Angst ihn zufällig auf Sylt zu treffen. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie ihm hätte sagen sollen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und sie konnte sich nicht weiter für ihre Gefühle entschuldigen. So fuhr sie nach hause und stürzte sich in ihre Arbeit. Eine Weile hoffte sie noch darauf, dass Rokko sich melden würde, doch außer den seltenen Geschäftsmails kam nichts. Doch auch diese gab sie an ihre PR-Chefin weiter. Einerseits war sie von Rokkos Reaktion enttäuscht, doch andererseits sagte sie sich auch immer wieder, dass sie ja selbst die Schuld daran trug. Sie blickte hinauf in den sternklaren Himmel. _Und wieder habe ich ihn aus meinem Leben getrieben. Diesmal wohl für immer. _Wieder dachte sie an den vergangenen Abend und ihr wurde nochmals bewusst, dass sie diesen Erfolg zu einem großen Teil Rokko zu verdanken hatte. Ohne ihn würde sie wahrscheinlich noch immer untätig zuhause sitzen und darauf warten, dass Kim ihre Meinung zu ihrer Rückkehr zu Kerima ändern würde. Dafür würde sie ihm ewig dankbar sein. _Und das sollte er auch wissen._ Entschlossen stand Lisa auf und ging zum Telefon. Sie griff nach dem Mobilteil und wählte Rokkos Nummer in Baltimore. Beim ersten Tuten fing ihr Herz schneller an zu klopfen und am liebsten hätte sie wieder aufgelegt, doch dann hörte sie Rokkos Stimme in der Leitung. „Hello!" Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

Rokko saß in seiner Küche. Er war gerade erst nach hause gekommen und öffnete seine Post. Darunter war auch ein recht dicker Umschlag von seiner Oma. Neugierig riss er ihn auf und hielt einen Stapel Bilder und einen Brief in der Hand. Er überflog die Zeilen seiner Oma während er ins Wohnzimmer lief. Im vorbeigehen schaltete er das Radio ein, bevor er sich auf der Couch niederließ und begann sich die Photos anzusehen. Es waren alles Bilder von Weihnachten und auf fast jedem war Lisa zu sehen. Er seufzte tief. Das was an Silvester passiert war, beschäftigte ihn noch immer und er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er bisher noch nicht wieder das Gespräch mit Lisa gesucht hatte. Am 1. Januar war er, auch auf Drängen seiner Oma, zu ihr gefahren, doch sie war bereits weg gewesen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte damals mit Erleichterung reagiert, denn er hätte ihr die Wahrheit sagen müssen und das hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht fertig gebracht. Mittlerweile dachte er anders darüber. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwerer fiel es ihm den ersten Schritt zu tun. Er hatte gehofft, dass über die Emails, die er wegen der Präsentation an Lisa schickte, wieder der Kontakt zurückkommen würde, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung wurden diese nur noch von Lisas PR-Chefin beantwortet. Er wusste dass die Präsentation heute stattgefunden hatte und er hatte sich den ganzen Tag über dabei erwischt, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob alles klappte. Lisa war heute in seinen Gedanken sehr präsent gewesen und dann kamen auch noch diese Photos. Er lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Eine Bewegung neben ihm, ließ ihn leicht zusammenfahren und er sah sich um. Gipsy, sein rot-weißer Kater war zu ihm auch das Sofa gesprungen und kletterte jetzt auf seinen Schoß. Gipsy schnupperte an den Bildern und sah sich das, was auf dem Stapel in Rokkos Hand ganz oben lag, interessiert an. Dann blickte er zu Rokko, der ihm mit seiner freien Hand über den Rücken strich und maunzte, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder an das Bild drückte. Rokko nahm die Hand weg und sah auf das Bild, das Gipsy so neugierig begutachtet hatte. Es zeigte Lisa auf einem ihrer Spaziergänge an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen. Sie hatten sich gerade eine kleine Schneeballschlacht geliefert und Lisa lachte mit geröteten Wangen und strahlenden Augen in die Kamera. Wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen hatte Rokko das Bild von Lisa in der Neujahrsnacht, als sie zu seinem Zimmer hinaufgesehen hatte, vor Augen. Die Erinnerung daran tat ihm immer noch weh. Nie wieder hatte er diese Traurigkeit darin sehen wollen und doch hatte er sie wieder zugelassen. Das Klingeln des Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er nahm es vom Tisch und ohne auf das Display zu schauen hob er ab. „Hello!" „Hallo, Rokko! Ich bin's Lisa." Rokko ließ sich überrascht zurück auf das Sofa sinken. „Hallo, Lisa!" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. „Hoffentlich hab ich Dich nicht geweckt. Ich hab gar nicht auf die Uhr gesehen." Lisa klang nervöser, als ihr selbst recht war. Dies sollte die Sache beenden und nicht wieder von vorne anfangen lassen. „Nein, ich bin eben erst nach hause gekommen. Wie….wie geht es Dir?" Rokko hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden. „Gut, Danke! Ich wollte Dir nur schnell sagen, dass die Präsentation heute phantastisch gelaufen ist. Alles hat geklappt." Rokko hatte Mühe sich auf Lisas Worte zu konzentrieren. Sein Hals war wieder in Ordnung, dafür klopfte sein Herz viel zu schnell. „Das freut mich! Das freut mich wirklich." Er konnte hören, dass Lisa lächelte. „Danke! Das ist auch der Grund warum ich anrufe, denn ohne Dich wäre das alles nie zustande gekommen. Es war Deine Idee mit B-Style und dafür bin ich Dir sehr dankbar. Ich wollte nur, dass Du das weißt." Lisa hätte gerne aufgelegt, sie hatte das gesagt, was sie hatte sagen wollen. „Ich hatte vielleicht die Idee, aber geschafft hast Du das ganz allein, Lisa. Vergiss das nicht!" Auch Rokko lächelte jetzt. „Nein, das werd ich nicht. Ich wünsch Dir alles Gute, Rokko!" Bevor Rokko noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Lisa aufgelegt.

Rokko sah auf das Telefon in seiner Hand. _Das klang wie ein Abschied! _Der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Schock. Er starrte weiter auf das Telefon und dann wieder auf das Bild, das er immer noch in seiner anderen Hand hielt. Gibsy, der die ganze Zeit neben ihm gesessen hatte, kam wieder näher und drückte seinen Kopf erneut an das Bild mit Lisa. Rokko sah ihn an. „You like her?" der Kater sah ihn an und maunzte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Me, too!" er nahm Gipsy, setze ihn auf seinen Schoß und strich ihm gedankenverloren übers Fell und flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst „Nein, mehr als das!" Im Hintergrund lief immer noch das Radio.

_Old friend, there were times  
I didn't want to see your face  
or hear your name again.  
Now those times are far behind me.  
It's so good to see your smile.  
I'd forgotten how nobody else  
could make me smile the way you do.  
All this time, you're the one I still want beside me._

_I must have travelled down a thousand roads.  
Been so many places, seen so many faces,  
always on my way to somethin' new.  
Oh, but it doesn't matter,  
'cause no matter where I go,  
every road leads back,  
every road just seems to lead me back to you._

_  
_Rokko lauschte dem Text und sah dabei immer wieder Lisas Bild an. Als der letzte Ton des Liedes verklungen war, setzte er Gibsy wieder auf die Couch und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort holte er eine Kiste vom Schrank. Er hatte sie seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet. Ganz oben lag, das was er suchte. Er griff sich den Daruma und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Gipsy saß noch immer auf der Couch und sah sein Herrchen gespannt an, als sich Rokko wieder neben ihn setzte. Rokko legte den Daruma und Lisas Bild auf den Tisch und griff nach einem Stift. Er hatte der Figur damals beide Augen wieder abgewischt. Jetzt malte er ihm wieder ein neues. Als Rokko fertig war, stellte er Lisas Bild vor den Daruma und griff zum Telefon. Endlich wusste er, was er tun würde.

Song: Bette Midler _Every road leads back to you _


	19. Chapter 19

Lisa saß auf Sylt am Strand. Es war ein milder Februartag und die Sonne wärmte schon ein wenig. Wieder hatte sie ihr Weg an den Steg geführt, an dem für sie, in den letzten Monaten, Schönes aber auch Schmerzhaftes geschehen war. Zwei Tage waren seit ihrem Telefonat mit Rokko vergangen. Ihr Verstand hatte akzeptiert, dass es zu Ende war, doch ihr Herz wehrte sich noch gegen die Vorstellung, sich von Rokko zu verabschieden. Noch in der Nacht hatte sie die Entscheidung getroffen, sich ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen und war am frühen Morgen nach Sylt aufgebrochen. Sie wollte den Kopf wieder frei bekommen, doch schon als sie in Niebüll auf den Autozug gefahren war, war ihr klar geworden, dass Sylt nie wieder das für sie sein würde, was es einmal gewesen war. Sie würde diese Insel für den Rest ihres Lebens mit Rokko in Verbindung bringen und dadurch mit der schmerzhaften Tatsache, dass sie ihn wieder verloren hatte. Die ganze Überfahrt drehten sich ihre Gedanken um die letzten Monate und als sie in Westerland vom Zug fuhr, wusste sie, dass die nächsten Tage auch ein Abschied von Sylt werden würden.

Jetzt saß sie hier am Strand und sah den Wellen zu, die sich sanft an den Stehlen des Stegs brachen. Ein Geräusch hinter ihr, ließ sie aufsehen. Am Anfang des Steges stand jemand. Lisa erhob sich und schirmte mit der Hand die Sonne ab, um besser sehen zu können. Die Gestalt kam langsam näher und obwohl Lisa das Gesicht immer noch nicht erkennen konnte, wusste sie wer da auf sie zukam. _Rokko!_ Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie kniff ein paar Mal die Augen zu, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht träumte. „Hallo, Lisa!" Rokko stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und lächelte sie an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Lisa reagieren konnte. „Was…was machst Du hier?" sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast vorgestern so schnell aufgelegt, dass ich Dir eins nicht mehr sagen konnte." Rokko griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber den größten Fehler will ich nicht begehen." „Aber…." Lisa unterbrach ihn, doch Rokko stoppte sie, indem er ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte. „Shhhh! Ich weiß, was Du sagen willst, Lisa. Doch, es war ein Fehler an Silvester davon zu laufen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich war zu feige, mich bei Dir zu melden und mich zu entschuldigen. Dein Anruf hat mir eins klar gemacht. Ich bin damals aus Angst, dass Du mir noch mal mein Herz brichst, weggelaufen." Lisa, die Rokko bisher angesehen hatte, senkte verlegen den Blick. „Doch jetzt hab ich begriffen, dass mir etwas anderes noch viel mehr Angst macht." Rokko legte Lisa einen Finger unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Ich will Dich nicht verlieren. Nicht noch mal und diesmal mit dem Wissen, dass ich Schuld bin. Meine Oma hat einmal gesagt, dass uns das Schicksal eine zweite Chance geschenkt hat und ich sie nicht wegwerfen soll. Ich denke sie hat Recht. Oder, was meinst Du?" Lisa war bei Rokkos letzten Worten langsam eine Träne die Wange hinabgerollt, doch sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. Rokko blickte in Lisas blaue Augen, die ihn strahlend ansahen, zog sie langsam in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe Dich!"


	20. Epilog

„Ring, ring, ring!!" Melitta wurde durch das Klingeln des Telefons aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Verwirrt griff sie nach ihrer Brille und blickte auf die Leuchtziffern des Weckers, die ihr mitteilten, dass es kurz vor 5 Uhr war. _Wer ruft den um diese unchristliche Zeit an? _Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel, während das Telefon im Flur eindringlich weiterklingelte. „Ja, bitte?" Melitta hatte den Apparat erreicht und abgehoben. „Hallo, Oma! Entschuldige bitte die frühe Störung, aber…!" Melitta unterbrach Rokko aufgeregt. „Rokko, oh mein Gott! Ist irgendwas passiert? Ist was mit Lisa oder Lukas?" „Nein, Oma. Alles in Ordnung. Aber passiert ist schon was!" Melitta konnte ihren Enkel durch das Telefon lächeln hören. „Du bist heute Nacht wieder Ur-Oma geworden! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Melitta ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der neben dem Telefontischchen stand. „Ach, Rokko, das sind ja wundervolle Nachrichten. Geht es Lisa gut und was ist es überhaupt?" „Ja, den beiden geht es gut. Lisa ist gerade eingeschlafen und die Kleine ist putzmunter. Es ist ein Mädchen…Romy. Ich wollte, dass Du gleich Bescheid weißt. Du bist mir doch nicht böse, dass ich Dich geweckt habe?" Melitta lächelte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Mit so schönen Neuigkeiten darfst Du mich immer wecken. Ich freu mich!" Sie hörte wie Rokko am anderen Ende der Leitung erleichtert ausatmete. „Danke, Oma. Für alles. Ohne Dich wäre das alles nicht passiert. Lisa und ich sind Dir sehr dankbar!" Melitta hatte Rokko gerührt zugehört und suchte nach einem Taschentuch in den Taschen ihres Morgenrockes. „Blödsinn, ich hab doch nur versucht ein bisschen nachzuhelfen. Dass ihr zusammengehört habt ihr ganz alleine begriffen und die 2. Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen." Rokko war einen Moment lang still. „Dann eben Danke dafür, dass Du mir die Augen für die 2. Chance geöffnet hast. Ich hab Dich lieb, Oma!" „Ich Dich auch mein Junge. Und jetzt lass mich wieder zurück ins Bett. Grüß mir Lisa und die kleine Romy und gib Lukas einen Kuss von mir!" Rokko lachte. „Mach ich, Oma. Schlaf gut!"

Nachdem Rokko aufgelegt hatte, saß Melitta noch ein Weilchen im Flur. Durch die Glasscheibe der Haustür kroch das erste Tageslicht. Lächelnd erhob sie sich und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Vor dem Sideboard blieb sie stehen und betrachtete die gerahmten Photos, die dort standen. In den drei Jahren, in denen Lisa und Rokko jetzt zusammen waren, waren etliche hinzugekommen. Viele zeigten den kleinen Lukas, der vor kurzem zwei Jahre alt geworden war und mit seinen schwarzen Locken ganz nach seinem Vater kam. Nur die blauen Augen hatte er von Lisa. Langsam ging Melitta zur Tür. Bevor sie das Licht löschte, wandte sie sich noch einmal lächelnd den Photos zu und freute sich darauf, dass dort auch bald das erste Bild der kleinen Romy stehen würde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiermit sind wir am Ende der Geschichte angekommen und ich muss mich von Lisa, Rokko und Melitta verabschieden. Es hat mir unheimlich viel Freude gemacht diese Geschichte zu schreiben und ich sage mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge „Goodbye". Weinend, weil es zu Ende ist und mir vor allem Melitta ans Herz gewachsen ist (Rokko und Lisa ja sowieso ;o)) und lachend, weil ich es endlich geschafft habe den letzten Punkt zu setzen. ;o)

Mit dem Ende ist es auch Zeit DANKE zu sagen: Allen voran Anne: Ohne Dich wäre diese Geschichte nie zustande gekommen. Danke für Deine Unterstützung, Deine Hilfe, Deine Geduld ;o) und Dein Feedback, ohne das ich bestimmt schon relativ am Anfang aufgegeben hätte.

Ein ganz liebes Danke auch an Steffi für Deine lieben Kommentare und die Unterstützung, gerade zum Ende hin!

Danke auch an Astrid, Eva und Bettina: Euer Feedback bedeutet mir sehr viel:o)

And last but not least: Danke an alle Leser in den diversen Foren! Euer Feedback hat mich immer sehr gefreut und angespornt Weiterzuschreiben!!


End file.
